The Jedi Warrior Bond - Live and Die Warrior Creed
by GM
Summary: Master Jinn and Apprentice Kenobi encounter an old foe and a test of their Wariror Bond


****

LIVE AND DIE THE WARRIOR CREED

by

gm

a sequel to JWB **THE HEART OF EXISTENCE** --

taking place after _Shadow on the Warrior Path_ and before _Bridge Over Trouble Water_

****

ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

Connecting

The Path of Bonding

. . . always two there are . . .

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

****

Live and Die the Warrior Creed

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path

________________________

thanks Pam

________________________

Being a true Jedi Knight in every sense of the definition, Master Qui-Gon Jinn considered himself a quintessential example of his breed. As every good Knight should be, Jinn was truthful, brave, loyal and filled with innate integrity. These sterling qualities extended to his treatment and relationships with others as well as judgement of himself. While never considering himself a paragon, he would classify his nature as including most of the best traits of an archetypal Jedi.

At times somewhat rebellious attributes surfaced in his personality and accentuated his occasionally maverick nature. In counterpoint to those errant traits, respect for older, wiser Jedi was ingrained into Jinn's very soul, with Master Yoda holding the highest position of acclaim and admiration. At the moment, however, Qui-Gon was experiencing rare notions of incredulity at Yoda's mandates and doubt of the old one's wisdom. 

__

'Be truthful,' he chided himself caustically. _'You think Yoda has completely taken leave of his senses!_' the much younger and seditious Master opinioned uncharitably -- silently.

Aloud he uncharacteristically spoke in terms ridiculously obvious. Putting it down to his shock, he blurted out his dismay. "Master Yoda, you can't be serious!"

The little green alien in the holo-projection bent his ears in disapproval. His mouth curled under in stern rebuke. "Serious I am! Deny this request you will not Master Jinn!"

Anger sizzling just under the skin, Jinn controlled his temper. Maybe nothing would work to turn Yoda's opinion, but only controlled reason and calm had a chance of changing the inflexible little . . . . Irritation and rebellion would not help.

"Tiran is a lying deceitful youth! He puts his own desires before the safety of others!"

"No Darkness I sense from him. Artan birthplace of civilization. Help we must if requested. Jedi creed it is."

Jinn was in no mood to be reminded about his duties as a Jedi or the noble possibilities of the Warrior creed. "Tiran hates my apprentice and me. He tried to kill Obi-Wan! {**_The Heart of Existence_**} To ask us to return to Artan while he has influence is courting danger if not murder! To consider him a ruler of a planet -- of Artan -- is despicable!"

Yoda pressed his lips together and emitted a sound that was suspiciously like a growl. "Second guess me you do, Master Jinn?"

"Yes I do!" Qui-Gon decided instantly, unable -- unwilling -- to curb his insubordination. "Tiran is a threat. If we go there I am certain there will be disaster."

"Read his feelings I did." Yoda was firm -- stern. "Do you question my ability to define emotions of others?"

As livid as Jinn was, he would certainly not respond to that loaded question with the rude answer dancing on his tongue. Not about to fall into the trap of trading insults with the highest Jedi Master, Jinn backed off and struggled for mental control and verbal tact. "I believe Tiran's Force acuity is strong enough to -- distract you, Master Yoda. To shield his true intentions." His jaw was tight with defiance. "For myself this request is danger, I accept that. For Obi-Wan to return to Artan could be a death sentence. In the best interest of my apprentice I must respectfully decline this assignment."

Glowering as only the little green creature could, Yoda stared down the intractable Human. In his odd language he described the singular and unstable political situation of Artan. The verdant planet was the seat of civilization for the Republic and had been ruled by a royal family for eons. The young and recently enthroned ruler Grayton had just unexpectedly perished from an accident on the slopes of Artan's famous mountain peaks. The rule would now go to one of the remaining siblings -- Tiran or his sister Gaarlon. A panel of three Jedi would decide the selection. Two would be Jinn and his apprentice. 

The problem that Jinn had with that scenario was that only a few years ago he and his apprentice Kenobi had been the victims of a power play by Tiran. It had nearly killed Obi-Wan. In the end the ruler Grayton had exiled the Jedi --all Jedi -- from the planet. Now the Artans wanted the Jedi back temporarily for this judgement. A purely political trap, in Jinn's opinion. The Council wanted a Jedi presence back on Artan. Artan's ministers wanted Jedi objectivity. No one was listening to what Master Jinn wanted. 

The Council was all for the diplomatic mission. Jedi had been part of the seeds of civilization on Artan from the beginning. The Council had known the facts but still resented (illogically) Jinn and Kenobi that they were the instruments of Jedi being persona non grata on Artan now. That could all change if the Jedi agreed -- which they had -- to this assistance. All that the Ministers requested that they choose the representative Jedi. They picked Tor-Kal, Jinn and Kenobi.

With every fibre of his being Qui-Gon sensed a trap. His highly honed instincts for danger alerted him to this even when Yoda and the others were oblivious to the peril. He could only explain this by determining that since he and his apprentice were the ones on the front line of danger that they were the ones who would appreciate the hazards. As usual, the twelve exalted beings of the Council who sat safely in their little circular room high atop the Temple in Coruscant were not the ones at risk. This was not the first time Jinn had failed to agree with a Council decision. Past rebellion had cost him a seat on the honored Council. Would his resistance now change their minds? He doubted it, but he had to try.

The condemnation was harsh, he admitted obliquely, but he was not in a generous enough mood to acknowledge that. They could not force him to send his apprentice into danger! He would not do it!

"Assignments made for your approval or disapproval they are not, Master Jinn," came Yoda's sharp rebuke. "Go to Artan you will. Disobey in this and the Council reconsider we will worthiness of you as a Master."

Jinn drew in a sharp stab of air. They would take away his Padawan over this? Couldn't they see it was Obi-Wan he was trying to protect! The shock and apprehension must have been obvious because Yoda's head tilted in approval. The strike had hit the target at the heart -- at his weakest nerve.

"Send Kenobi we will instead if go you do not, Qui-Gon."

"No!" How could the Council be his enemy? How could they not see the danger? "It's a trap, Master Yoda. Of this I am certain. Why can't you see that?" Nervous fingers coursed through his fluffy, long hair. "I will go if I must, but I beg you not to send Obi-Wan. Tiran hates him."

"Assured me Tiran has repentance is completed. No hate in him I sense. Make your choice, Master Jinn. Sever bond between Padawan will you? Or go to Artan will you? Council decided it has to send Kenobi. No voice have you in this matter." Yoda's lip twitched in irritation. "Rebelliousness you take too far, Master Jinn."

"I will go with my Padawan to Artan."

There had only been one choice since the beginning of the conversation. Obedience to the Jedi Order dictated his response in complying with the mission. Honor bound to protect his apprentice Jinn had done his best to keep Kenobi from harm. Fulfilling his duty to both loyalties should not cause such conflict, he sourly mused, but sometimes it did.

Within the underlying ripples of the Force, Jinn was aware of the exchange of knowledge and feelings between him and Yoda. The powerful Master knew Jinn's desperation to protect Kenobi and it had been used against them. They would go to Artan. Jinn would do everything in his power to protect Obi-Wan. And if the Council was wrong and he was right? Then Heaven help them all because there was no power on Artan or Coruscant or in between that would keep him from safeguarding his Padawan.

***

The instant Obi-Wan felt the ripplings of Qui-Gon's displeasure -- even anger -- Kenobi had rushed from the marketplace of Clarendan back to their quarters. On assignment in the pleasant city to secure mining rights for two of the Republic's top companies -- integral to the smooth function of the Republic -- Kenobi was shopping. It had been an easy mission and there had actually been some quiet time for the two Jedi to sightsee and take in some enjoyable historical spots. The nineteen-year-old and his Master shared a love of history and eagerly indulged in any chance to enhance their knowledge.

As an added bonus, a museum in the center of the main city boasted ancient ritual stones from Artan and Obtana. In the early days of the Republic on Artan and Obtana Jedi were more like mystical priests and had performed numerous sacred rituals with the use of magic and potions. The most potent tincture was known as Deymaax, derived from the sweet Deym fruit. 

Obi-Wan had loved the sweet, round, purple Deym fruit that was native to Artan. There were many things to love about the scenic and majestic Artan -- home to some of the rudest people Obi-Wan had ever met -- also birthplace of the Jedi Order and exotic legends.

Part of the heritage of those supernatural leanings was the very precious Jedi Warrior Bond that Obi-Wan shared with his Master. Anxious to learn more of anything to do with the Bond, Kenobi was researching artifacts and old tomes in the impressive Clarendan museum whenever possible.

The museum had been where Obi-Wan was doing some extra study when he felt Jinn's distress through their Jedi Warrior Bond. So unexpected was the anxiety through their extraordinary link that Kenobi immediately raced back to the diplomatic rooms to see what happened. Fine tuned enough to discern specific emotions from each other, the Warrior Bond indicated Jinn was upset and angry. What could have happened to cause that on peaceful Clarendan?

When Kenobi burst into their suite Jinn was standing by the open window tightly jerking his long brown, wavy hair into a mercilessly rigid braid at the crown of his head. The waves of wrath emanated from the older man like heat wafting off a fire. Through the Bond the emotions were intensified and the youth girded his courage.

"What has happened, Master?"

Jinn tied off the single braid and turned to face the young man. "We have a new assignment. There is no choice in this matter, we must go. Is that understood?"

As an obedient nineteen-year-old, Kenobi abided by his Master's commands usually without fail. But neither with blind submission nor unquestioning fealty. Being a naturally inquisitive and willful young man he often questioned and debated his Master's course. Never did he act against the mentor who was his closest friend and father-figure. Kenobi simply liked to know what was going on. Through the Bond he sensed trouble. From Jinn's dark expression he read big trouble.

"Yes, Master. Will you explain it to me?" Striving for the calm maturity of a nearly grown apprentice, Kenobi sat on a chair in the comfortable rooms. Few planets could boast of such a nice, temperate tropical climate. Few missions had been so easy. Rare were the times he had great fonts of knowledge about ancient Jedi and Warrior Bonds at his fingertips. He would be sorry to leave Clarendan. More than sorry, his instincts told him. "What has happened?"

Pacing, Jinn clinically, objectively related their assignment. The tight voice, the taut muscles attested to his anger and the Bond scorched with livid frustration. As Kenobi learned their task -- the demands of Tiran, the return to Artan, the ultimatums of the Council (how could they dare threaten to take him away from Jinn??!!??) -- Kenobi's heart sank. His own intuitive threads of Force told him the danger ahead. The Bond -- a power beyond the Force that connected him to Jinn -- spoke of personal peril for both of them.

They would go, but they would be sorry. To counter that dreadful prediction, Obi-Wan offered a wisp of optimism. "We have the Bond, Master. Tiran can not win against us as long as we have that."

Pride shining from his eyes, Jinn crossed the room and patted his youth on the shoulder. "As usual it will probably prove our salvation, my Padawan. Now go get packed, we must leave early on the morrow."

Forcing himself to be everything a brave Jedi should be in the face of dire jeopardy, he focused not on his considerable fears, but on something much more pleasant. "Since this is our last night can we eat in the marketplace by the museum?"

Jinn chuckled. "The thought of food can lift you from any depression, my apprentice. Yes, that's fine." His eyebrows raised knowingly. "And perhaps we will have time to peruse the museum one last time?"

"Yes!" Kenobi leaped up exuberantly expressing his youthful energy. Nearly an adult, he was still an eager boy at heart sometimes. "I found some incredible writings there today, Master. Coincidentally they discussed Artan and Obtana. And mystical potions used by the ancient Jedi and the stone circles and --"

"Enough, Obi-Wan, please! Let's save it until after dinner. Now focus your energy on packing. And since you have so much vigor you can do mine as well," he suggested with a grin as his teen skipped into the bedroom to bundle up their meager belongings.

***

Artan was as beautiful as ever. A resplendent valley stretched from the jagged row of rugged mountains to the antiquated castle. The Republic's font of civilization, it was here that the seeds of government sprang over twenty-five thousand years before. On this scenic and serene soil was amassed the greatest archives of known history.

The last time they had been here was three years ago when Obi-Wan was an impressionable sixteen-year-old. He had been framed for theft and forced to challenge the mountain against his will, losing his sight and nearly his life. That horrible day he had won against Tiran and the mountains of Artan. He never thought he'd be back. 

Returning chilled him with fear. Glancing at his Master, he drew courage and strength from the tall, broad-shouldered Jedi who was everything a man -- a Jedi -- should be. Glancing his way, Jinn gave him a wink and an encouraging smile. Through the Bond he felt the corresponding confidence. Together they could do anything. No reason to fear. 

A twinge of black sarcasm lanced through his mind. _'Nothing to fear. Only pain, anguish, death . . . '_

'Padawan!'

'Sorry, Master, I didn't think my thoughts were so loud.'

'They are to me.'

A typically thin and extremely tall Artan met them at the transport station. The race moved with grace, their skin was pale, their hair thin and worn straight and close to their heads in varying styles. This being introduced herself as the Minister of Protocol. She would be responsible for their every need while on Artan. 

As they rode up to the nearby castle on motorized walkways, Minister Shaal summarized their schedule for the next few days. The third Jedi representative, Tor-Kal was due to arrive in two days. Until then they were not to contact either Tiran or Gaarlon. The Jedi were free to roam the planet at will and request any records that would help in their coming judgement. When Tor-Kal arrived, the three Jedi would meet with Tiran and Gaarlon together, then interview the candidates separately. When ready the Jedi would then call the two royal candidates and the Council of Ministers together and pronounce their results. Jedi judgement would be final with no possibility of appeal. The royal sibling not chosen to rule the planet would resume the other duties assigned to the royal line. Since the eldest Majesty (Tiran and Gaarlon's father) was dead, the job fell to the two remaining royals. Gaarlon expected off-spring in the near future, which meant that the next generation was already on the way. An important factor in the monarch system for Artan.

Grayton's shocking death had spun the political structure of the planet into chaos. Grayton had ruled the planet, governing the ministers -- the political ruling body under the king -- the daily functions, like tourism, and general society. Gaarlon ruled the outer systems and diplomatic matters directed outside their world and represented the planet in the senate. Tiran handled matters pertaining to the artifacts, records and history of their old world. Grayton's death was a shock to the whole society. There had not been such an upheaval in centuries -- thus the need for Jedi arbitrators. 

The situation emphasized the importance of ritual in Artan society. No ruler had died prematurely for centuries and thus there was no preparation for such an unexpected event. It clearly underscored the necessity to always be prepared for surprises, Kenobi mused. A code he lived by daily as a Jedi.

The Jedi team was assigned a suite on the third level of the castle. It offered a scenic view of the treacherous mountains and the verdant valley below. Comfortable and roomy, the room was filled with native flowers and snacks. Kenobi was delighted those treats included the sweet Deym fruit, a bright purple ball that was dry and crisp but very tasty. Qui-Gon favored the orange, oblong fruit, also in abundance. Obi-Wan couldn't remember the name to the edible that was juicy and sweet on the inside and tart on the soft skin. With a smirk he recalled Deymaax, an exotic, magic potion mythically used by legendary Jedi priests -- supposedly connected to the Warrior Bond. Perhaps this trip he'd be able to sneak down to the massive archives and do more research on his favorite subject.

***

To quell the tension emanating from both of them, Jinn suggested something routine and mundane to fill their minds and keep them active. Less time then to think about the unpleasant past and the unknown future. They would unpack, freshen up and explore the capitol city for some tasty food. Eating was always a high priority for Kenobi no matter where they were.

After distributing his few clothes and possessions in his room, Jinn returned to the suite's large, comfortable sitting room. Instinctively he went to the balcony where he knew he would find his apprentice. Kenobi stood at the railing pensively observing the majestic peaks of the looming mountains. With a shiver of distress Jinn clearly felt the unpleasant sensations brought on by memories of their ordeal there.

"It is past, my Padawan," he reminded gently. Standing behind his pupil he placed firm, steady, comforting hands on the thin shoulders. "No harm will come to you this time."

"I thought it was so far behind me. I haven't thought about it in a long time." A breath came out more like a derisive snort. "I've had so many other dangers to think about." 

The sarcasm was all too true, but Jinn gave him a slap on the shoulder anyway. "Enough brooding, Obi-Wan. Go unpack."

Nodding, Kenobi turned and looked up at his mentor. "Aren't you worried about meeting Tiran?" He sighed, shook his head and stared back at the mountains. "Sorry, I know you're not. I am sorry I don't have your bravery, Master. And yes, I know, I worry too much about the future, don't remind me."

__

'I have never met anyone so brave as you, my Padawan. Sometimes it requires more courage to face a known danger than an unknown possibility.'

It was one of those moments that came so often as a mentor/parent/Master. An intimate sliver of shared confidences when he should be wise and understanding. When compassion and sagacity should emote from every word. A teaching moment when his amassed insight would be passed down to an eagerly absorbing student. A timeless interlude where he would shine with brilliance to one whom emulated and adored him. If only he could measure up to those exalted qualities. Truthfully, in moments like these, when the utter faith and loyalty of one so precious was completely in his hands, Jinn felt insufficient for the tremendous responsibility.

The years had sped by and now this incredible apprentice was nineteen. At times ready to take on the role of a Knight. At other times, like these, so in need of reassurance and support. Holding him close, Jinn patted his shoulder in solace for both of them.

"My son, your concerns are for our safety and those are never out of place. Just don't focus on them too much. The Force has revealed no dangers here."

Kenobi nodded. "I know. But I'm still worried."

"So am I." At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows of visible surprise, Jinn grinned. "A little. We have the Force to help us, the Warrior Bond to protect us. Let's try to relax until Tor-Kal arrives."

Relieved and buoyed, Kenobi agreed.

"I have never met Tor-Kal." He kept a straight face but his green eyes twinkled deliberately. "I understand that's because he's too old to move."

Jinn rolled his eyes. "Everyone seems old to you, Padawan. Tor-Kal is a revered Master." With a slight shake of his head he sighed. "I just wish we could have had Master Windu or Master Gallia with us."

Kenobi shrugged. "I have never met them." A grin tugged at his lips. "I wish it was Master Yaddle. At least she has a sense of humor. For a Jedi Master." 

Striving to maintain a light tone Jinn pretended to scowl but the humor in his eyes gave away his amusement. "Am I excluded from that sweeping condemnation, my cheeky Padawan?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan grinned, then gave a quick tug at Jinn's braid. "It is quite evident with THAT hairstyle, my Master."

Laughing, Jinn pulled at the youth's Padawan braid. "You have no respect for elders."

"Speaking of that, what's wrong with Tor-Kal besides his age?" he wondered flippantly.

Qui-Gon stared into his eyes, all humor washed away. "Not that it will matter, of course," he responded dryly, "but Tor-Kal is an Artan."

Kenobi shivered under a ripple of shared Force intuition that hazards hovered near. _'I don't know why, Master, but I don't like the sound of that.'_

Grimly Jinn supplied the answer, easily slipping into his Bond communications, as had Kenobi. _'Because it sounds like a conspiracy, Obi-Wan, even though we know Tor-Kal will judge according to the Force. The same Force that we trust, my Padawan.'_

'Always,' was the wry agreement.

Kenobi retired to his room, grabbing two purple fruits on his way. With a parental warning to not fill up before supper (a futile comment since the teen seemed to NEVER be filled) Jinn turned to gaze at the ominous mountains. Unable to define his own stirrings of unease over the future, he had to admit neither the Force nor the Warrior Bond had detected any maliciousness here on Artan. That might change when they met face to face with Tiran. Jinn was prepared for that, too. Tiran had no power over them now -- not like the last time when the arrogant, vicious youth held Kenobi captive with neural bands and blinded the apprentice in a plot to remove Kenobi as Jinn's student. {**_The Heart of Existence_**} This time the Jedi were here -- in control -- at the request of the Ministers and the Jedi Council. There was no room for treachery this time. So why did he still feel uneasy?

***

They strolled lanes and pathways of the capitol city for hours. Eating at a local café they then explored the little shops catering to the busy tourist port. After sunset they returned to the castle. At Kenobi's imploring -- begging -- insistence they went down to the lower level archives to dig up more information on primitive Jedi rituals and the Bond. Jinn had managed to liberate some information on their first visit, but had limited time and resources then. This time they were invited to any information they wanted. Kenobi brought along his datapad to record as much as possible.

"We're supposed to be reviewing Tiran and Gaarlon," Jinn whispered with a mock sternness. 

As they approached the doors of the library Kenobi winked. "I won't tell if you don't, Master."

Admitted with a nod by the doorkeeper, the Jedi remembered exactly where the ancient Jedi archives were stored. The brittle, delicate records from thousands of years were stored in bins and treated with chemicals to keep the papers readable and intact. Like a homing beacon, they knew the correct facility where the Warrior Bond legends were kept. With scrupulous reverence they lifted several stacks out and placed them on a nearby low table. Sitting cross-legged, they slowly turned the brittle pages, scanning the text written by long dead scholars.

__

'Last time I was reprimanded for sitting on the floor!' the youth mentally fussed. _'Now it's encouraged.'_

'Don't let the trend setting go to your head, my Padawan. Now let me see the section on the Bond power overcoming physical weakness.'

'Ahh, healing. Yes, we need to know more about that since we need it all the time.'

Jinn's sigh was dry. _'I must remember you are more cheeky after a good meal.'_

'I'll ignore that.' His thought managed to hold a tweak of humor. _'I want to know more about those exotic potions I was studying on Clarendon.'_

'Not love potions I hope, Padawan.'

Kenobi's eyebrows raised and Jinn felt the Bond communications deliberately blocked. He'd wager ten-to-one credits that his precocious teen was thinking about that cute little Apprentice Tzi right now. When Kenobi's fair face tinged with a blush Jinn couldn't hide his smile.

__

'Something you want to tell me about, Padawan?'

Kenobi's face turned scarlet. _'Nothing, Master. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask.' _A ripple of mental discipline washed over him and he settled into an admirable tone of Force-calm. _'Jedi potions are magic enhancements for the Bond, Master,'_ he corrected instructively, maturely and completely out of character with his wry nature. _'Not love potions.'_ A smile twinkled in his eyes, his expression devilish. _'I don't **need** any potions to help me with Apprentice Tzi, Master.'_

'Oh really?' Jinn delivered his most skeptical glare. _'I think we better have a talk anyway.' _His tone was calm speculation._ 'Perhaps I should have a talk with Apprentice Tzi?'_

Kenobi became instantly engrossed in studying the old texts, refusing to meet the elder's eyes. _'Really, Master, there is **NO** need for a lecture on this subject. Especially not with Tzi!'_

'Hmmm. Perhaps a word with her Master. What is his na--'

'No! Master, that is REALLY not necessary!'

'Perhaps we should invite her, and her Master of course, over for dinner sometime --"

'NO, Master! Please, if you love me DO NOT invite her over!'

"Why my dear Obi-Wan, I do love you my son, that is why I wish to meet any one you might --'

"Master!"

"And that is why I so love to tease you, my Padawan."

Kenobi sighed, flustered and desperate. "Master," he smirked, "I suppose you think this is a taste of my own humor flung back at me."

"Something like that." Kenobi whispered a relieved sigh. _'I would still like to know why you don't want me to talk with a certain young lady.'_

'Because you will mercilessly embarrass me, Master.'

'Never.' 

Kenobi rolled his eyes at the outrageous sarcasm.

With a gentle smile Jinn returned his attention to the pages. At some point he was aware of a subtle change in the Force that he could not specifically define. Without glancing at his apprentice he knew the youth felt it too, but the feeling was not generated from either of them. Turning as one they looked up to see the thin, willowy form of Tiran standing beside them. Both Jedi came instantly to their feet. Although guarded wariness wove between them through the deep, subliminal Bond, only flat neutrality was revealed on their expressions or their Force.

Tiran met them with blandness: Inside, outside, he was a blank. As if they had never met. Since Obi-Wan's last visual memory of the being was the tall Artan intimidating him, then blinding him through unspeakable neural pain, Kenobi felt a lot more than blandness. Being a skilled Jedi he revealed none of the un-Jedi like resentment, disturbance and hate. Yes, hate, he recognized within his heart. His Jedi creed dictated he should release the unworthy feelings that conflicted with the purity of the Force. It was hard -- nearly impossible -- at moments like this.

"Respected Jedi." Tiran bowed slightly, then straightened to his tall, lithe form. Just slightly taller than Jinn, the Artan gazed down at them with mellow, pale eyes. "I welcome you back to my world."

"Tiran." Out of polite political correctness Jinn gave a slight bow, his tone as expressionless as his host's. 

Obi-Wan copied the greeting silently. 

"Since your visit much has changed, my friends." He stepped closer, lowering his voice. "I must first apologize for my rude behavior those years ago. Please forgive my rash desires to detain you here Master Jinn. Blame my exuberance of youth." He scanned the elder's face, then the apprentice's. "I hope you can appreciate my enthusiasm to reach my lifelong desires." Moving close he place long, cool fingers on Kenobi's neck.

The intimate touch was like numbing sheets of ice on his skin. Kenobi jumped back with loathing and the subconscious memory of the last time Tiran had touched him -- when the slender, chill hands had placed neural bands around his wrists and head. The pain-memory of the torture remained vivid in his brain, slammed back into conscious recollection by the touch.

"Don't do that again!"

Detached, Tiran gave a little nod of his head. "As you wish."

Jinn smoothly moved between them. "What is it you want, your highness?" Jinn asked with cool crispness. "We have been asked not to meet with you until Tor-Kal arrives."

"Forgive me. More impatient exuberance." His tone denoted no such emotion -- any emotion. "It would have been rude of me not to come to you with an immediate apology. I was once seduced by power and Darkness to achieve my own ends. I know better now and hope you accept my apology. We will talk more at the appointed time." His smile was thin.

Jinn gave a nod to his mute, tense apprentice. "Until then, your highness." 

Without another glance Qui-Gon walked out, knowing Kenobi was at his back. They did not break the silence until they were outside of the castle, in one of the many vast gardens. There had been little time on his last trip to appreciate the varied rows of intricately designed flowers and plants. This time he had no appreciation of the beauty of the planet. He wanted to be done with their assignment and leave. 

The Deym trees were in full bloom and the flowers were exceptionally colorful. Vibrant shards of purple and red dominated the flowering branches. At the center of each bloom was a Deym fruit. In the early days of the galaxy Deym pedals were crushed, the juice mixed with some other potion to make a pain-killing elixir called Deymaax. That must have been derived from the Jedi potions of long ago. He still had a great deal of research to do on that aspect of sorcerer legends. Now he had more important concerns.

Not wanting to intrude on Kenobi's personal space after Tiran's behavior, Jinn just stayed close without touching his apprentice. "Are you all right?" Silence. He knew that brooding silence well. "I _felt_ your memories, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi shivered and rubbed his hand along his neck, as if trying to erase the imprint. "Ah, the Bond strikes again." The tone was unusually caustic and chagrined, Obi-Wan glanced at his mentor. "Sorry. You know what I mean. I meant no disrespect, Master." Changing to a sincere tone he confessed,_ 'You know how precious the Bond is to me, my Master.'_

'As it is to me.'

"What was that all about?" Obi-Wan sighed, taking in a deep breath of fresh clean air. "He wasn't attacking me -- I could sense nothing from him."

"No trace of the Force, Dark or otherwise," Jinn admitted quizzically. "Puzzling, isn't it? All Force attuned beings have some Force signature. Unless they repress it."

"So he's just hiding it from us." In frustration Obi-Wan grabbed two Deym fruit, threw them in the air and sliced them with his quickly drawn lightsabre. Then he caught two out of the four pieces in his mouth. Abstractly he wondered if it was dangerous eating so much of the fruit. Maybe Tiran would poison his Deym fruit? "I don't trust him." Perhaps the youth would try to assassinate them in their sleep? How outrageous could his suspicions be he wondered with a trace element of remaining reason. "How can you?"

"I didn't say that."

Kenobi's rebuttal was typically passionate and impulsive. "You don't believe that rot about him reforming, do you?"

"I didn't say that either, my dear Padawan. This will require patience. Remember that little commodity?"

"Very funny." Kenobi swatted at a blossoming flower and yelped when his finger caught on a thorn. He sucked at the injury.

Jinn bit his lip but it didn't hide the smirk. "Ah, hidden dangers, apprentice? All is not what it appears in nature, is it?"

Kenobi groaned. "Please, not another lecture, Master, about patience and judging by appearance and such. I don't trust Tiran."

When they returned to their quarters there was a package waiting for them. It was a soft, cloth tube with a note attached -- addressed to: **APPRENTICE KENOBI**.

Aloud, Obi-Wan read, "_As a peace offering. Tiran._" He made a grunting noise. "Poison I would expect," was his next quip. 

Unwrapping the package he released a low whistle. Spreading the document on a nearby table he examined an ancient text, Qui-Gon looking on over his shoulder. The paper was brittle and tinted with age. The writing scribbled in faint black scratchings, was barely discernable. Kenobi and Jinn both had to lean close, Obi-Wan wiping away some flecks of dust from sections of the parchment.

"This is archaic Jedi history, Master." The breath was reverence itself. "Back when the Masters were part sorcerer, part summoner and part priest. What do you think he means by this?"

Taking a step back Jinn frowned. "It could be as obvious as the note, Obi-Wan. Like you, however, I am reluctant to take anything at face value considering Tiran's past record."

Placing a gentle hand on the paper Kenobi lovingly scanned the words that spoke of sacred rites of antiquity and Jedi. "Will I have to give it back?" A long sigh accompanied distracted reading of the words. "It is magnificent, Master."

Jinn smiled at his so typically -- easily -- beguiled Padawan. It took very little beyond the mention of primitive Jedi legends to captivate his imagination. "I don't know, my Padawan. Let's find out what strings are attached to this peace offering."

"Ah, yes," the young man sighed sourly. "There's always a bloody catch, isn't there?"

"So eloquently put," was the mentor's dry response with no trace of humor. Obi-Wan's caustic assessment was much too accurate to be taken lightly. "Let's have a good night's sleep and get a fresh start in the morning.

Retiring to his room, Obi-Wan prepared for bed, the puzzling gift occupying his thoughts. As he turned down the bedding he hesitated. He was just beginning to sense something -- no -- smell something different. Circling through the siting room and the bath area he was appalled to find a warm bath with Deym flower pedals floating on the top of the temperature controlled round pool. Was this more of Tiran's doing? If so, Obi-Wan did not appreciate the personal attention. He didn't like his rooms being violated by enemies, and he certainly was not a flower-pedal-in-the-bath kind of guy! Outraged and insulted, he was ready to storm out and have a serious talk with the young royal. Reason asserted itself before he got to the door. Maybe it was the housekeeping staff. He'd have a word with them in the morning. 

Perhaps his Master had a similar example of Artan hospitality? Nearly extending a message through their Bond, Kenobi thought better of it. Best leave it alone for tonight. If the housekeeper didn't leave the gratuity -- well, Kenobi was in no mood for Jinn's jesting tonight.

***

Qui-Gon awoke with a gasp and lay perfectly still, not even breathing for a moment, stilling his heart and racing his Bond and Force senses to determine what had startled him from sleep. His Padawan? That was automatically the first thought into his mind. The Force revealed no danger close by -- no, it was Obi-Wan. In his mind he could hear the trace echo of his Padawan's startled cry!

"Obi-Wan!"

Throwing off his covers he raced from his large and comfortable bedroom, through the adjoining siting room, to the bedroom on the other side of the suite. Drenched in sweat, Obi-Wan sat up, shivering. Without asking Jinn felt and saw the terrors that had visited him in sleep: an evil, shrouded in black, had come to suffocate the teen. Barely in time Kenobi had thrown off the demon.

Jinn knelt by his side and held tightly to his shoulders. "It was a nightmare." Kenobi nodded, eyes pressed closed in concentration. "Calm yourself." 

He could feel the terror abate, but speaking out loud helped them both ease away from the tension. While his youth was too old to coddle, the very real nightmare still echoed horrors in his own mind and Jinn knew it was worse for his apprentice. The young man had not experienced nightmares for a long time, but the mentor silently speculated that their current set-up was a good breeding ground for horrific memories of the past. In the shadow of the mountains where Obi-Wan suffered so greatly, perhaps the past was not as buried as they had hoped. Perhaps the nineteen-year-old was more sensitive than he wanted to admit. Jinn had obviously not been paying enough attention to the subtleties of his youth.

"It was so real . . . ."

The Bond gradually faded -- like a door slowly closing. He could still sense his Padawan's feelings in an echo, but nothing distinct. Obi-Wan wanted to distance the fear and seemed a little embarrassed at his nightmare. Jinn allowed the distance without comment. Best to let the prideful youth have his independence. He countered with comfort. 

"Your anxieties are natural, Padawan. We should have gone through some meditation exercises last night -- "

"I was fine. I -- " he wiped fingers through his damp hair. "There seemed no problem last night." He breathed deeply. "There was a voice -- did you hear it, Master?"

"No, what did it say?" He picked up only the shadowy image of the tumult, no voices or distinct dreams.

Kenobi shook his head. "It was just a childish dream, Master. My apologies for disturbing you."

Jinn settled on the side of the bed. "No trouble." He offered a weak smile. "We are on holiday until Tor-Kal arrives. I was going to let you sleep in tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master." Kenobi settled into the corner of the wall. "I'll be all right."

The young man showed no sign of going back to sleep. With a twinge of his heart Jinn thought back to the early days of their partnership when he had occasionally comforted his youth after a harrowing nightmare or a painful, anxious mission. Several times Obi-Wan had been very ill and Jinn had nursed him back to health, spending many hours just like this, at the bedside of the suffering apprentice. Part of the creed of a Master was to offer all possible comfort and assistance to the pupil and Jinn had done that more in a parental manner than the Jedi creed. Now Obi-Wan was old enough to handle these situations on his own and Jinn quietly left, feeling disturbed at the event and unhappy at another example of his apprentice growing up all too quickly.

***

After an extremely non-restful night Jinn checked on his apprentice, who was still sound asleep at dawn. Leaving a message on the holo-pad for the youth to start his morning routine alone, Jinn left. The halls of the large castle were deserted and quiet. There was no one in the archives and only one assistant at the door. Jinn went to the now familiar bins housing Jedi lore. Kneeling between the vaults of knowledge he closed his eyes. Summoning his considerable Force talent he sought answers. Instinct had led him here. Why? There were disturbing powers swirling around Artan, Tiran and the Jedi. What did they mean when the Force indicated no Darkness, no danger? Was it his -- and Obi-Wan's -- suspicions that rippled his distrust? Deeply ingrained into the fabric of the mystery were the underlying puzzles of Grayton's death and Obi-Wan's nightmare. Why did he think they were connected? The Force gave him that impression. The rest he would have to discover on his own.

Quietly starting at one of the far bins Jinn sorted through the old, flat-bound booklets of parchment. Some of the newer manuscripts were rolled in scrolls and stored nearby. Jinn felt his quest was in the far past -- in the Jedi fables of sorcerers, in the long-ago time before the established Republic. Obi-Wan knew these stories and probably should be here to help him, but Jinn had no idea what he was looking for. And there was a subliminal reluctance to involve his apprentice in this search for clues. Because of the nightmare? Because deep in Jinn's core his Force or Bond instincts were warning him that Obi-Wan was again in danger here? Last time they were on Artan Kenobi was the target of Tiran's jealous possessiveness. If Tiran were intent on evil again, Kenobi would probably be his target again. Jinn based that supposition only on fear -- the fear for his Padawan's safety.

Since access to the historical data was freely offered to the Jedi Jinn scanned page after page, not knowing what would be of value. Then he returned to the suite and was surprised to find Obi-Wan still asleep. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom he silently observed his youth. So many years they had traveled the warrior path together. He felt more love for his son with every passing day -- with every hazard he became more protective. There was a threat here on Artan -- to one or both of them -- he could feel that in his honed instincts for survival even if the Force did not confirm that. Whatever it was, he was determined to protect his apprentice from the danger.

A knock broke his reverie and he closed the bedroom door before seeing to the visitor. It was one of the housekeeping staff delivering breakfast. On the platters there was more food than even Obi-Wan could eat, but Jinn accepted the nourishment without comment. Artan officials were treating them like royalty these days and Jinn would not quibble over the trifles. If they wanted to over-burden the Jedi with sumptuous food then he would not argue. With a smirk he knew Obi-Wan would appreciate this little banquet of delectable, including plenty of that purple fruit the apprentice loved.

Settling down at the table to read and eat, Qui-Gon was soon immersed in an enthralling history of the genesis of the Artan royal house, the Jedi, and the role of Masters and Padawans within the Order. Some incredible -- nearly unbelievable feats were recorded -- relegated now through the mists of age and history as myths. Magical trials with spells and potions and powerful Jedi abound in the pages. Surely the stories were merely legends, but tingling within Jinn was the magic of years infected by the enchanted imagination of his Padawan. Quivering his nerves was the Bond telling him these were not tales of alchemy, but more the wizardry of the Warrior Bond -- a Bond not yet labeled by the early Jedi -- but a link between Master and Padawan that was important enough to mention in these chronicles.

One story in particular stood out above the rest. A younger cousin who wanted to usurp the throne threatened one of the early rulers of Artan. Jedi Master and Padawan were assigned to discover the plot and foil it. There were hints of secret passages, poison, murder of retainers, and even a threat against the Jedi. 

Chills coursed along the Master's skin. Was Jinn's interest piqued because of the parallel to their current situation? Was the Force, the Bond, telling him Tiran had used foul play to usurp the throne from Grayton? 

Jinn was reading intently and munching on some nuts when Kenobi finally emerged -- cleaned-up but bleary-eyed. Without commenting on the unhealthy appearance Jinn sent out some gentle feelers through the Bond. Obi-Wan was still guarded against his connections, which meant the youth was probably not feeling well, or was embarrassed about the nightmare, or both. In deference to the young man's ego Jinn decided no comment was better than bringing attention to the night's disturbance.

"Our assignment has hidden benefits, Padawan. Come and see what I've found in the archives."

Kenobi's pale, drawn face brightened at the information and pulled a seat next to his Master's at the table. Grabbing a piece of fruit he munched as he studied the data-pad.

"These are very old files, Master." A touch of awe, a hint of relish colored the mounting enthusiasm. "Are they about the Bond?"

"Not directly. I wanted more of an overview of the Jedi on Artan first." He punched up a file. "This is most interesting, Obi-Wan. A legend of a young usurper and a Jedi team out to thwart a royal coup. I haven't finished reading it yet to discover the end."

Kenobi's eyebrows raised. "You think Grayton was murdered? By Tiran?"

Jinn wondered if he had projected that suspicion through the Bond or if the Force/Bond had impressed it into his apprentice's mind as it had his. "I'm not sure. I will endeavor to find out more about Tiran and his brother since we last saw them."

"You want me to investigate Grayton's death?" Obi-Wan looked out the window to the scenic mountains dominating the view. "That is part of our right."

"No." The hard, cold denial was like a slamming door. Jinn's heart had skipped a beat as he looked at the mountain and remembered their last trip up there. When Obi-Wan had been blind, in pain, and had nearly died. "You will not go back to the mountain."

Obi-Wan's lips drew into a slow smirk. "I managed to conquer the mountain when I was blind and a gawky teenager, Master. I think it could be easily managed now."

Torn between the fear and the exasperation of youthful impertinence and bravado, Qui-Gon settled on a quasi-firm glare and pressing his finger on the younger man's shoulder. "None of your sarcasm, Padawan. There will be no risks for you this time. You will stay here in the castle and investigate Grayton's death. The clues should be here. There will be no evidence left on the mountain after all this time."

Kenobi's face was bland but his eyes danced with humor. "You just never let me have any fun," he sighed as he played with the remains of his Deym fruit. "What shall you be doing today?"

"Tracking Tiran's activities these past three years." Jinn shut off the data-pad and rose. "Finish your breakfast and we'll start our meditations."

Kenobi came to his feet. "I am finished, Master."

As the youth crossed the room and knelt on some soft carpeting, Jinn glanced at the platters of food nearly untouched by the young man. Kneeling next to his apprentice he slowly sank into the routine, sensing masked disturbance from his Padawan. Obi-Wan was unsettled still. Deciding answers were more important than privacy, he pressed through the obscuring barriers.

__

'My Padawan, does the nightmare still trouble you?'

'Master, it unsettled and confuses me. I wish to -- to conceal my weaknesses from our Bond until I can deal with them.'

The sadness in his heart clearly warmed his thoughts. _'As you wish, my son, but remember I am here to help. I do not wish to judge, only to comfort you.'_

The responding wave of love and appreciation did much to console Jinn's anxieties for his youth_. 'As always, Master, I am grateful for your care.'_

Because of Kenobi's distraction lightsabre practice was as ineffective as meditation. After the third time Jinn's green blade singed his apprentice's shoulder, Jinn called a halt to the exercises. Admonishing the lad to take his data-pad the elder Knight gave a few pointers, but knew few were needed. Kenobi was experienced in investigation after many years as the protégé of a master explorer. Wishing Obi-Wan good luck, issuing a warning to be subtle, objective and careful, Jinn focused on his own preparations. How could he investigate Tiran without attracting the young ruler suspicious?

***

Questioning official parties connected with the royal family would have been the obvious starting point for a murder inquiry. Obi-Wan had already decided it was murder and Tiran was responsible. Now he would have to find the evidence to prove it. Completely aware that he was being unreasonable, judgmental and prejudiced against the young ruler, Kenobi didn't care. Tiran had caused him, and his Master, a lot of anguish three years ago. Kenobi was suspicious of the young Artan's ability to block the Force and thus remain unreadable. Why do that unless he had something to hide? 

Obi-Wan believed the most damning reason for obscurity was the nightmares. Unnerved by the intense and potently real terrors, Obi-Wan believed Tiran was responsible for those horrific dreams. Not so much from the content as the feeling. The visions were vague and indistinct, but the fear and oppressive, imperiling evil was tangible. Grateful that Jinn had not pressed him about the nightmares, Kenobi admitted only to himself that the dreams had been the worst he could ever remember. A Jedi should not be so rattled by nightmares, he knew with dire shame. Keeping the bond connection narrow and faint, he hoped to keep Jinn from sensing the worst of his apprehensions. What about tonight? Kenobi worried about that, but only in the back of his mind. Now he had to focus on the case.

Taking the lead from Jinn, the apprentice chose an unusual place to start his track. Not in the castle with medical and climbing experts, but in the streets of the central city. Passing through the narrow, but pleasant streets of Artan Central, Kenobi found just what he was looking for. Not far from the castle, off the tourist path enough to be favored by locals, he slipped into a neighborhood pub.

The crowd was comfortable and not too heavy. He stood next to an Artan that towered over him, the thin arms stretching up to easily retrieve a glass of purple liquid from the bar. Kenobi, much shorter, leaned against the chest-level bar with his hands. The Artan and the barkeeper were already in a conversation about the mountain climbing events of the last year. Perfect. 

"Nothing like a tragedy to bring out the tourists."

"Business is on the upswing then," Obi-Wan concluded.

"We wish. Tiran -- out of respect for his brother -- has banned climbers from the sun-face side of the mountain."

The tidbit immediately struck a chord of suspicion in Kenobi. Was it the Force hinting at malfeasance, or was it his own prejudice against Tiran? The homage seemed uncharacteristic for the self-centered royal youth. So like any good investigator he tucked away the information for further perusal.

Kenobi interjected a few opinions of his own. When they asked if he had taken on the mountain he was a little arrogant when congratulated on successfully climbing the highest peak. The revelation led to several rounds of the favored local drink -- Deym-ale, derived from the incredible fruit that was a tasty meal as well as a libation, as well as an ancient Jedi magical elixir.

From there he easily led the conversation to the dangers of the mountain and asked if there had been any recent accidents. That led quickly to the notorious case of Grayton's fall and a number of opinions on what happened and why. The only disturbing aspect came when Obi-Wan tried to focus the Force on the Artans to get them to reveal all he wanted. Even this simple exercise in mind control was elusive. What was happening? Embarrassed, he realized the marvelously sweet Deym-ale was not only versatile, but also potent. Kenobi left the pub filled with information and a little too much Deym-ale. By the time he dizzily navigated his way back to the castle he went right to bed.

***

Artan Central was a pleasant city and Jinn enjoyed his leisurely perambulations through the main marketplace. Observing people and establishments Jinn allowed the Force to finally guide him to a bookstall owned by an elderly, grey-haired Human. The quirky man felt the need to gossip with customers perusing the books. None of the Artans or tourists seemed to mind and Jinn made himself at home. The Force helped instill a sense of compatibility to the bookseller and he garrulously chatted to Jinn about sports, politics and the royal family.

The man claimed that Tiran was driving tourists away. He had closed part of the mountain and discouraged tourism. Most of the Artans in the shop murmured in agreement at the assessment. It told Jinn two things: One, public sentiment seemed against Tiran and his policies. Two, Artans were not shy about letting everyone know their opinions. Docketing the information Jinn returned to the castle.

***

To say he was drunk would be an overstatement. Foggy was a better term Kenobi decided. His balance and cognitive processes were slow and a little muddled. Making it back to the castle was an extended ordeal and it was dark by the time Obi-Wan found the right path to the very obvious and large, lighted palace on the hill.

Fortunately Master Jinn was no where to be seen in their suite and Kenobi gratefully plopped his fully clothed body onto the bed. In his dreams Tiran came again -- a dark, foreboding shadow of evil that chanted in his mind and threatened him with veiled emotions of Dark horror. Around the edges of his mind he felt the presence of his Master but could not speak or hear any communiqués from his mentor. When Kenobi blearily opened his eyes again sunlight was streaming through the open window. Without much energy or motivation he cleaned and dressed and reluctantly emerged to the common room to receive what he knew would be a very unpleasant lecture.

The serene dignity of Qui-Gon Jinn was unequalled in most placed in the galaxy, but never so much as this morning. Every long hair seemed in place in his single, long, tight braid down his back. The tan tunic and brown belt were neat and splendid. The placid face held steady, composed blue eyes that looked out at the world with unfathomable sagacity. The overall affect was withering to the rumpled, slumped apprentice and he slid into a chair at the table with a groan.

"Master, I have an explanation --"

"I'm sure you do." 

Voice as calm as the demeanor Jinn pushed a plate of fruit toward his charge and stared at the food instead of the young man. While the Qui-Gon knew his face was composed his eyes might give away the game. Obi-Wan was quite adept at reading his moods from his betraying, often twinkling eyes and Jinn wasn't going to give up this sport so easily. Rarely had Obi-Wan done something so outrageously comic -- coming home drunk! -- and Jinn would squeeze every morsel of humor out of the situation. This was good for years of blackmail, he almost sighed and tightly forced his lips into a pressed line to ward off a smile.

"Have some of this excellent food, my dear apprentice, and you can tell me all about it."

Obi-Wan chose a Deym fruit but did nothing more than play with the pieces he broke onto his plate. "I was investigating, Master," he sighed heavily. "In your usual manner. At a local establishment."

"A pub."

Obi-Wan finally looked up and blinked at the smile that met him.

Unable to maintain the façade any longer, Jinn broke out in laughter, at which Kenobi winced. "I am sorry, Padawan, but you must see how amusing this is." The dark glower indicated the humor was only perceived from one side. "You go out to discover information and you come back drunk!" Bubbling with laughter, he composed himself after several false throat-clearings and gurgling. "Now, the important thing is what you discovered. If you remember."

Kenobi scowled. "Yes, I remember." He related the general mood of disapproval that Tiran received from the Artans in the pub. And the curious move of blocking off one of the most popular climbing routes as a memorial to Grayton. "Don't you think that suspicious, Master? I think we should investigate."

"No." Jinn's refusal echoed with finality. "You are not going back up on that mountain."

Kenobi rubbed his eyes. "Master, this time I am not blind, I am in reasonably good shape -- at least I will be later this morning --"

"I said no." Jinn shivered from a chill and the Bond transferred the ominous foreboding to the younger man who narrowed his eyes in confusion. "There is something deep and evil here, my Padawan, and we are at its center. I don't understand it yet, but what we must not do is expose ourselves to any unnecessary danger."

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and Jinn glared at the intruder beyond his sight. Admonishing his apprentice to say no more of climbing, he went to the door. The surprise he felt at seeing Tiran there was quickly concealed.

"Good morning, Master Jinn." Without invitation the tall Artan royal moved into the room. "I hope I am not late for your morning lightsabre sparring." He removed his blue monarch jacket, revealing a lightsabre on the belt at his waist. "I hope you don't mind if I join in?"

Jinn could barely contain his seething anger. "We have been instructed to separate ourselves from you, Tiran." The tone was tight and as diplomatic as he could manage. The youth was really too much! Never one to completely obey rules, Jinn had counted on the sequestering of the royals as part of their edge. Tiran seemed determined to undermine that. "We can not --"

"Oh, Master Jinn, it is a small thing to practice with you." He drew his sabre hilt and ignited the white blade. He pointed it at the startled, now standing Kenobi. "I am sure your apprentice would love a change of pace." He stepped closer to the young Jedi. "I promise you a challenging match."

Without looking at Jinn Kenobi gave a taut nod. "I accept."

Qui-Gon barely concealed a gasp of surprise. The Force was telling him this was wrong. Why couldn't Obi-Wan feel the subliminal warnings?

__

'No, Obi-Wan!'

'I can take him, Master.'

With the arrogance of youth Kenobi stepped boldly forward and drew his sabre, the blue energy singing in the silence. In an instant Tiran attacked, swashing and sweeping his blade in crisp, neat, regimented movements. Kenobi parried, but almost immediately Jinn detected something wrong. Through their Bond he knew Kenobi was distracted and not in tune with the Force. Jinn could detect no Force energy from either of them. Very strange. Nor was the boy making any effort to keep a link through the Bond. Most unusual of all, Obi-Wan was making none of his signature moves of somersaults and dancing footwork. So it was when the first blow struck, Jinn was appalled, but not surprised that it fell on the Jedi apprentice and not the Artan.

The white blade slid along Kenobi's left shoulder and he winced, dropped his arm and faltered. The tunic material smoldered from the burning. It left him open for an immediate parry and Tiran's towering form swept the white sabre down to slice along Kenobi's arm. The cry of pain was palpable for Jinn, who felt the injury through their Bond. Another blow seemed imminent when Jinn stepped forward and grabbed Tiran's sabre hilt. 

"Enough!"

The intense expression on the thin, nearly translucent face slowly faded. "Yes. I've proved my point, haven't I?" Reaching over he gripped the back of Kenobi's neck and the youth yelped.

Jinn shouldered the Artan away.

He gave a slight bow to Jinn. "Someday I will have the pleasure of sparring with you again, Master Jinn. Until later." He picked up his jacket and swept out of the room.

Kenobi was kneeling on the floor, pressing a hand against his arm. Jinn wanted to shout at the impulsive boy and instead held his tongue and helped his apprentice over to the sofa. Without a word, but emotions sizzling within, Jinn dressed the badly burned arm and shoulder. He couldn't understand how one of the finest apprentice-swordsmen in the Jedi Order had been so easily and quickly bested. 

The scathing comments of what had he been thinking, and how could he let an amateur beat him like that died as soon as he touched the wounds with healing salve. The burns were deep and wide and obviously painful. In keeping with the Jedi creed Obi-Wan did not let a moan escape his lips, but he winced each time Jinn touched the injuries. Cringing as he finished the job he advised his young pupil to rest. Sitting next to him on the sofa he studied the younger man, whose head was leaning back, eyes closed.

"You did not use the Force." Obi-Wan nodded. "Why, Padawan?"

The head shook slightly. "I don't know, Master. Perhaps I am still muddled from last night. I couldn't feel the Force with me." The tone was fatigued, worn-out. "Did I drive it away because I acted in impulsive anger?" He sighed. "I don't know what's wrong."

Jinn placed a gentle hand on the youth's heated forehead. "I don't know either, Obi-Wan."

The comm unit buzzed and Jinn crossed to answer it. An official announced that Jedi Master Tor-Kal was arriving. Returning to the sofa he quietly asked if Kenobi would like to stay in their quarters, but the youth insisted he better make a showing to welcome the old and revered Council member. What would the Jedi powers-that-be think if the young Jedi did not show?

Admitting that was a wise decision, Jinn helped him on with a new tunic, wincing as the material rubbed against the raw wounds. "Tonight you can do a deep healing rest, my Padawan and get these healed quickly. For now use some of your energy to heal so you can get through the day."

"Thank you, Master. For everything."

Jinn gave him a tight smile. "As always, you are welcome to all my support, Obi-Wan."

He allowed the young man to precede him out the door. As Kenobi stepped ahead, Jinn studied the slouching apprentice, deep concern pressing against his senses. Something was very wrong with everything on Artan.

***

Tor-Kal was the oldest living member of the Jedi Council, right under Master Yoda, at a venerable 212 standard years Artan time. The life span was excessive for an Artan, and many believed Tor-Kal's high level of Force kept him alive so long. The old being was hardly able to walk -- probably using most of his Force to do so -- but being a Master he gave no indication of such support. As he slowly entered the waiting room at the spaceport, Jinn was struck by the obvious observation that Tor-Kal's health was slipping badly. This could be his last official function. 

Who would replace him? Earlier in the year they had lost Fong-Tu. Many speculated the seat should have gone to Jinn. Since he and his apprentice had been away from the Temple for some time Jinn didn't know who was the newest member of the Council, but was glad it was not him. Who would fill the vacancy this time at Tor-Kal's passing? Not him, he resolved. His place was out here in the galaxy doing what needed to be done with his Padawan.

Glancing at the short young man beside him, Jinn wished vainly that it could ever be so -- he and his apprentice against all dangers and evils -- together forever. All too soon his youth would learn all he could under Jinn's tutelage and Kenobi would become an honored and valiant Knight. Jinn speculated it would be his proudest, saddest moment.

The Jedi Master and Padawan bowed to the revered elder. Towering above Kenobi and slightly taller than Jinn, Tor-Kal gave them a slight incline of his head, but saved his own deep bow for the royal siblings next to the Jedi. Qui-Gon did not even glance at Tiran, afraid his still livid anger would precipitate some diplomatic breech. The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that Tiran had purposely baited Obi-Wan into the match and deliberately injured him. Why? How had he known Obi-Wan was off his game? Was Tiran having them followed? What did it all mean? Very soon he had to discover the hidden menace underneath the façade of Artan hospitality, before the suspicion materialized into tragedy.

Walking with the Jedi back to the nearby Palace, Tor-Kal requested an update of proceedings. Jinn answered the questions while Kenobi silently paced beside them, a little slowly, Jinn noticed. Tor-Kal was pleased with arrangements and insisted he did not need any rest, but they could proceed with the purpose of his visit.

Dignitaries, Tiran, his sister Gaarlon, the three Jedi gathered in one of the palatial ceremonial halls in the massive and ancient palace. The Jedi sat in comfortable, plush chairs. A gallery for the dignitaries was on each side. Gaarlon and Tiran sat in front of the group in matching thrones.

This was the first time Jinn had met Gaarlon and outwardly judged her to be much like all the Artans he had met. She was not quite as tall as her brother, but her silver, feathery hair was longer and braided with vines and flowers garnered from the famous palace gardens.

A Minster of political affairs started the proceedings and laid the ground rules. Each royal candidate would state their case of why they should be chosen to rule Artan. Then the Jedi would confer and give a preliminary verdict. The gathering would adjourn until the morning. Then they would meet again for more questions and answers and the Jedi would confer again. At that time they would render a final verdict if they were prepared.

Questioning was mostly from Tor-Kal at first. In sync with his fellow Artans, he had many probing and specific queries. Gaarlon answered with a thin, precise manner that revealed her royal grace and intellect. Impressed, Jinn posed a few hypothetical situations and speculations and her answers pleased him. Kenobi had only a few inquiries.

When it was Tiran's turn Jinn listened and could detect no murmur of Darkness in his manner, his tone, his Force. As before, there was **NO** Force. Why? He could feel Gaarlon's untrained but prevalent Force. As with all Artans the Force was a natural element of their beings but was largely left untrained. Some Artans were Jedi, but most lacked motivation and altruistic drive and preferred to remain on their idyllic planet. 

Somehow that incentive was twisted in Tiran, but no one seemed to notice that. Narrowing his gaze, Jinn stared at the young man for several moments before asking him anything. How was he supposed to be civil to this cretin who had deliberately injured his apprentice?

Qui-Gon struggled for objectivity. "Your experience these three years has been in administrative archives, Prince Tiran. How will that help you in ruling a planet?"

"I have been trained in all areas of rule, as has Princess Gaarlon. While I prefer archival work, I believe I will do well with guiding this revered planet. I plan on relying heavily on Jedi assistance through the Force." He offered a glance at Tor-Kal, then his eyes bored into Jinn. "I will request that Jedi again grace the Artan palace as advisors and guardians of the heritage of the birthplace of the Republic."

A murmur of surprise arose from the gallery. The Jedi were too well trained to reveal their astonishment, but Jinn felt it from Tor-Kal. He also heard it clearly from his apprentice.

__

'Is he crazy?'

'I wonder,' Qui-Gon countered through the Bond_. 'He is cunning, my Padawan, remember that.'_

In clear discomfort Obi-Wan shifted to ease the contact of his shoulder to the chair. _'I will not soon forget, Master. The Council will never approve.'_

Jinn cast a concerned glance at Tor-Kal, who had a faint smile of approval on his withered face. _'I am not so sure about that.'_

Having no more questions Jinn acceded to Kenobi, who declined to offer any comments or inquiries. Then the Jedi spoke quietly to each other. When Tor-Kal offered cursory approval of Tiran, Jinn was dismayed. Qui-Gon countered with his most reasonable tone and objections.

"Tiran has proven -- difficult -- in the past, Master Tor-Kal. I would not trust him to rule a planet."

The pale, ice-blue eyes patiently observed Tiran, then studied Jinn. "I sense no trace of negative traits in Tiran or Gaarlon. I find his plan of restoring Jedi guardians to be of unique imagination and honor."

Refraining from a gasp, Qui-Gon cleared his throat and gave the elder Master his most cutting stare. "I feel no Force at all from Tiran. That in itself I find suspicious."

Tor-Kal dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Jedi are mindful of the past, Master Jinn, but must live in the present. It is not to be held against him that he shields his Force. My preliminary vote is for Tiran to rule Artan."

Deep in his throat Jinn growled. "I vote for Gaarlon." He turned to his uncharacteristically withdrawn apprentice. The boy had been too subdued during the whole proceedings. Jinn had not detected any hostility or anger or even irritation at Tiran from Kenobi. Very unlike the passionate youth. He had detected nothing at all from his apprentice, except those quick words through their Bond. A chill swept over him and desperate anxiety tightened his throat. What was wrong? "Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi bowed his head, his body trembling. "I will give my choice -- as ruler -- T-- T --" The words choked in his throat and he coughed out a strangled cry.

"What?" The expletive was out of Jinn's mouth before he could think. Everyone in the room looked at him, he was aware from the periphery of his vision, but his eyes were locked on Kenobi. "What do you mean?" he whispered, now alarmed. He dropped into a silent command. _'Padawan, tell me what is wrong! Now!'_

"I think he has said he supports Tiran, Master Jinn," Tor-Kal huffed. 

"No," Kenobi gasped, as if fighting for air. He glared at the young prince. "Ga--arlon!" he sputtered. "I support Gaarlon!"

Tor-Kal was a bit disconcerted, but quickly regained his composure. "This meeting is at an end until tomorrow," he informed the minister.

Tiran's pale blue skin seemed white and he left the room in silence. Jinn allowed all the others to leave, all the while simmering in his chair, watching his apprentice. Aware someone was staring at him he looked toward the door where Tiran was standing, smiling at him. Then the young prince was gone. Jinn turned back to Kenobi.

"I think we better return to our quarters, Padawan," he ordered tightly.

Still with a bowed head, Kenobi agreed quietly. In the long, tall halls of the palace their footsteps echoed as they tread toward their rooms. Only inside their suite did Jinn turn on his youth and confront the boy.

"What were you thinking? Was that some of your sarcasm --"

Kenobi slumped toward the balcony and stepped into the night air. "I don't know," he whispered tightly. "I -- I can't explain it, Master. I --" he shook his head. "I feel wrong." He held his head between his hands. "Help me please, Master."

Jinn caught him before he collapsed to the floor. Supporting nearly the entire thin frame, Jinn took the young man back inside. Even through the tunic Kenobi was fevered. An infection from the morning's burns? Impossible! No infection could fester this quickly. And the Force would have counteracted the infection. When Jinn carefully removed the shirts he bit his lip in distress. The burns were hot and sore from rubbing against the material all day. There was no healing at all.

"Why didn't you healing power?" The accusation was harsh from anguish.

Under the condemnation Kenobi winced. "I am -- unfocused -- "

"You are hurt. I should have never let you attend the proceedings."

Jinn took the boy to the bedroom and applied the herbal salve again. "We shall discuss your -- lapse -- in the morning."

"Yes, Master."

Then he pressed a palm on the hot forehead and pushed his Force onto his apprentice. There was very little stirring in response and the light healing trance was less than Jinn had expected. Quickly unconsciousness eased the hurting youth. Jinn kept his hand on the head, running fingers through the bristly hair of the young man and anxiously puzzling over the strange behavior. What had happened to diminish Obi-Wan's formidable Force? Leaning against the wall, Jinn retained his hold, pushing his Force into the healing. Satisfied Obi-Wan could heal himself now, Jinn went to his room and settled into a light sleep to stay alert for any trouble his apprentice might have. Momentarily he considered, the rejected, the idea of staying the night in Kenobi's room. The proud teenager would not appreciate such mothering.

In the morning Jinn woke after dawn. Probing with his senses he felt no distress or problem from Kenobi through their Bond. The link was faint and he considered his young pupil to still be asleep. Good, the rest would help. They were due at the inquiry soon but Jinn would let his boy sleep until the last possible moment.

Kneeling on the floor he sunk himself into deep meditation. Around him he sensed closing clouds of obscurity and danger. At the center he figuratively saw Kenobi and himself banded together in their Bond. Was the ancient connection enough to keep them safe? Uneasy, Jinn drifted out of his reflection surprised to note it was nearing dawn. Stiffly he rose and crossed back to Obi-Wan's room to check on the youth. 

When no one responded to his knocks he opened the door and stood there in perplexed surprise. Obi-Wan was not there. An unmade bed, rumpled blankets, the lightsabre and belt on a table next to the bed. Jumbled on the floor was Obi-Wan's outer tunic atop his boots. No apprentice.

Instantly his mind swept through the possibilities and the facts as he knew them. Even in the deepest meditation he would have been aware, subliminally, of movement in the rooms, of Obi-Wan leaving. The Bond usually gave him the faintest of impressions if Obi-Wan left his immediate sphere. But Kenobi had been shielding the Bond lately. And the Force within the apprentice was weak, Jinn reminded himself, remembering the wounds that did not heal. Without solid evidence, every instinct told him there that there was something sinister with the disappearance.

The most obvious resolution was to simply connect through their Bond. As always, there was the dormant energy signature unique to Kenobi living within Jinn's mind and soul. That presence was intact and as usual still readable. It was, however, disturbingly vague and directionless. As if Obi-Wan was still asleep. 

To be methodical and comprehensive Jinn searched the rooms thoroughly. He checked the data pad and found no message from the youth. Then Jinn walked through the nearby corridors of the palace trying to home in on the subliminal signal through their link. The sense of Obi-Wan was with him but in a non-directional manner. He knew Kenobi was close, but could not tell where. Skipping down the nearest stairs he glanced into the archive rooms -- the first place Kenobi would go other than their suite. After that it was a perusal of the gardens. 

Obi-Wan would not have left without telling him. Even while the Master was in meditation the apprentice would have left a message or waited. In the years of partnership their routines were perfectly known to each Jedi. This kind of abandonment was not in Kenobi's nature. Therefore, he would not have done it. That theory was consistent with the subliminal, subdued signal through the Bond. As if Kenobi was asleep -- no -- more than that. Depressed. As if the power of the Bond was sublimated under some other kind of power.

Returning to the suite Jinn stifled his anxieties and growing agitation. There was a purpose to everything and that idea certainly applied here. Why would someone take Obi-Wan because in whatever manner Obi-Wan left it was not part of his doing. So why? And where? And most important of all, what had happened to diminish their Bond? With a chill he knew it was worse than that. There was no Force energy behind the Bond link. Whatever had happened to Kenobi, it was as if his Force had been put to sleep.

When there was a knock at the door Jinn started, stopped his pacing and stared at the door. No Force sense from whoever was there. Almost knowing whom it would be, he opened it. Tiran stepped in, leaving ministers and Tor-Kal in the corridor. Jinn felt icy cold nerves course his spine with a shiver. It was all coming together in a terrible tapestry of intrigue.

"Master, we are ready to convene our inquiry."

Hands shaking with anger, Jinn fisted his fingers as an outward control of his escalating temper and tingling apprehension. With icy eyes he stared at the Artan royal. "Where is my apprentice?"

Tiran's pale eyes widened. "What? Your apprentice is missing?"

For the second time Tiran had outmaneuvered Jinn. How could such a seasoned statesman be suckered into the same trap twice? Because against his wisdom, experience and years of training to the contrary, he allowed his passions to rule his words. 

Tiran was a known enemy and again Jinn had revealed that striking at his weakest point -- his apprentice -- had hit it's mark perfectly. In another area he was also at disadvantage, and that was the mysterious masking of the Force by Tiran. As skilled as Jinn was he could still not read Tiran's emotions and Force levels. Why? 

Cold ice washed through his veins when Jinn made the connection. Staring into the pale eyes he knew beyond doubt that Tiran was responsible for Obi-Wan's disappearance, and for the strange and inexplicable loss of Force contact with Kenobi. How? Jinn swore to himself he would find out, but it would not be easy. Already this first round in the skirmish was Tiran's. Jinn would not make another mistake.

Tor-Kal stepped forward. "How do you know the young apprentice is missing? You mean he's out for a walk? He's missed the appointed time for the inquiry."

Jinn forced his glare away from the prince and favored the elder Jedi with a temperate, tolerant look. "My apprentice is both responsible and reliable. He would not simply wander off." His tone was reasonable, backed by the certainty of his Force and the sincerity of his demeanor. "You know enough about his character to agree with that, do you not?"

The aged Master nodded slowly and cast a passive glance at the prince. "What do you know of this, Prince Tiran?"

Tiran tilted his head to the side in a gesture of complete perplexity. "Nothing. Why should I?"

Diplomacy was his strongest talent some said, Jinn reminded himself as he strove for calm assurance to mask his internal fires. "Prince Tiran enjoys sparring with us," he offered in his most persuasive tone. "And has kept a close eye on us since our arrival. I naturally assumed Tiran would have an idea where Apprentice Kenobi might be."

Tiran's right eye twitched. Without the slightest hint of accusation Jinn had managed to convey the insinuation very clearly to all that heard.

With a sigh Tor-Kal swept his lean, pale face toward the royal. "There was to be no contact, prince. Neutrality has been compromised."

"Not --"

Tor-Kal silenced the youth with a glare. "There will be no inquiry until this evening, or the wayward apprentice is found." To the ministers, he said, "I will discuss Tiran's transgressions with him myself."

With a smooth expression to Jinn, Tiran's eyes were narrowed in anger. Again a facial twitch. "Good hunting," was his low, tart rasp.

Jinn's heart skipped a beat. Despite all his clever ploys and experience Jinn had been once more routed by the cunning prince. Tiran was responsible for Obi-Wan's disappearance -- and for his safety. Cornering Tiran had placed Kenobi in even more danger than what he was already in. Fear constricted Qui-Gon's chest. What if Kenobi was so close to death he had no Force strength, no power to initiate the Bond?

Grinding his teeth, Jinn suppressed every violent urge bubbling within. To strike at the prince would resolve nothing and perhaps endanger even more Obi-Wan. Patience, he repeated to himself, patience. All will be revealed. Tiran's nature was impulsive and unpracticed. No match for a Master Jedi. Praying that the strategy would not prove fatal to his apprentice Jinn backed off.

The ministers requested Tiran follow them and the prince left. Tor-Kal glanced at Jinn. "Find your apprentice, Master Jinn."

"I will," he assured fervently.

"There is more here than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Leaning forward to reach near the elder being's ear, Jinn whispered, "I draw your attention to the lack of Force in the prince."

Startled, Tor-Kal's eyes squinted in perplexity and gave a slight nod. Then he shuffled after the others.

***

To accuse Qui-Gon Jinn of exhibiting traits even faintly frantic would be inconsistent in any other circumstances. To the casual observer he made sure his actions were never more extreme than within the realm of forceful, committed and resolute. Inside he was steaming with anxiety and foreboding. The only thing that kept him from complete unleashed violence against Tiran or anyone or anything else was the occasional glimmer of Bond presence from Obi-Wan. As long as that was in his mind he would not panic, would not believe the worst.

Irritated at himself for giving away so much ground to his enemy, Jinn had regrouped mentally and for the rest of that terrible day managed a perfect aspect of Jedi control. While Tiran had managed vile trickery at every turn during their stay, Jinn had the upper hand now. Tiran hiding his Dark Side -- even from Yoda! and To-Kal -- was an incredible coup for the Dark Powers. 

Now Jinn was on to him. How was Tiran doing it? That didn't matter. How had he manipulated then kidnapped a powerful Jedi like Kenobi? Jinn would find out he vowed, though the motivations did not matter now. Tiran's talents, even drawn from the Dark Side (as surely they must be to combat skilled Jedi), could not surpass the experience, skill, and especially the drive of Jinn. 

When Tiran was finished with his lengthy interviews with the ministers and Tor-Kal, he left the palace. Shadowing him was a Jedi Master should, completely cloaking his Force presence, Jinn trailed undetected. Surprisingly, Tiran hardly left the gates of the palace before turning and winding around toward the back of the royal residence. Entering a narrow gate, he walked through the lush gardens of the castle. Along the outer wall Tiran picked some Deym fruit and walked around to the back of the castle, still holding his gatherings. Keeping a respectable distance from the prince, Jinn watched as Tiran walked through an arch to another section of garden. Waiting a moment, Jinn followed. The low hedges of fruits and flowers stretched to the far wall of the palace grounds. No other being was in sight in the enclosure. Tiran had disappeared.

***

Jinn searched the enclosed garden until sunset. After that he searched the interior of the castle corresponding to the gardens. After examining rooms on three levels of the massive palace Jinn called a meeting with Tor-Kal, Gaarlon, the ministers and Tiran, who claimed he had been in his private rooms for hours. It was now obvious that Kenobi was missing, that there was some sort of malfeasance afoot and there could be no consideration of continuing with the selection process until he was found.

Without proof no other censure could be placed on Tiran and Tor-Kal's Force-scan of the young royal found no hint of evil or maliciousness. With no trace of Obi-Wan's whereabouts no actions could be taken against anyone. While the attitude was correct for protocol it was wrong according to Jinn's sense of justice. 

"Considering Tiran's former actions against my apprentice, I request Tiran be placed under guard."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Tiran countered sharply, staring across the room at his accuser. "You have to support according to Artan law to confine a prince."

Tor-Kal neutrally interceded. "There is no evidence against Tiran, Master Jinn. No Dark Force supports your accusations. We can not act because of Tiran's past mistakes."

Qui-Gon retained a stern glare at the royal youth. "Then I will bring you proof."

Disgusted, Jinn returned to his suites. Acutely aware of the silence and loneliness of the rooms, Jinn resisted the urge to pursue a course of violence on the furniture and instead dropped into a pose of meditation. There was no success in reaching a calming center, so he focused again on the weak tendril of energy he knew to be Obi-Wan's Bond. It had been there most of the day; non-directional, non-specific, faint, inconsistent, but there.

__

'Where are you, my Padawan? Call to me, please.'

As with every other plea the summons went unanswered. In frustration Jinn moved to Kenobi's room and sat cross-legged in the center of the room. Soaking up the ambiance and residual sense that was his Padawan, he continued mentally seeking through the night.

There had been times when they tuned each other out of the bond, deliberately closing down to insure privacy. Sometimes out of irritation. Jinn winced when he thought back to one of their recent adventures when he had virtually closed down the Bond from his side because he was afraid he would be named to the Council and thus separated from his Padawan. {**SHADOW ON THE WARRIOR PATH**} Wincing at his foolishness he couldn't believe he would be so absurd and thoughtless. How could he deliberately do this to the son he loved more than his own life? How could he inflict this loneliness on the youth that was his responsibility? Knowing the cold isolation of being without the Bond only strengthened his commitment to find Kenobi.

__

'I will not give up on you, Obi-Wan. Know that. Feel that through our Bond. I am searching for you. Come to me, Padawan.'

In the silence and the energy of the room Jinn felt and heard the echoes of his apprentice's thoughts. Obi-Wan heard him but could not respond. The youth was trapped in Darkness. Clouds of evil obscured the Padawan, but he was fighting to obey his Master, struggling to keep the connection. Most importantly, he was alive.

Returning to the common room Jinn sat on the floor next to the sofa. With little rest, little food and incredible stress, the day had flown by quickly. Angry, anxious, exhausted, Jinn collapsed onto the hard cool floor, quickly falling asleep, dreaming of Kenobi enshrouded in misty veils of grey clouds.

***

At sun-up the next morning the palace guards and all staff of the castle were questioned. Jinn played a peripheral part in the investigation, allowing the ministers and Tor-Kal to headline the case. Instead, Jinn kept his focus on two psychic levels. One, his Bond connection with Obi-Wan, which was still intact but tenuous and still frustratingly, non-directional and non-specific. Nothing but vague, unsettled impressions came from the boy. No thoughts, no words, no messages. 

Jinn's second focus was Tiran. The prince went about his royal duties and never left the castle. For several periods of time he was in private conferences that Jinn could not attend. Other than that, Qui-Gon knew where his prey was at all times. No suspicious trips to the garden, no unexplained actions. Tiran knew he was being watched. At the end of the day Tor-Kal called the concerned parties together. Out of patience, or anxious to proceed with their duty, he declared the inquiry would begin again in the morning with or without Apprentice Kenobi. 

After Tiran retired for the night Jinn spent more hours searching the grounds by moonlight and then the interior of the castle. Agitated and upset, depressed at his failure and sick with worry for his Padawan's well-being, he retired to the archives. It was here he felt closest to his son; could actually feel a sense of Kenobi here in these revered bins -- a near reflection of their closeness in the precious connection of the Bond.

The archives held such a wealth of knowledge he felt comfort here. Glancing through the old brittle pages he was soon engrossed in the information of old legends and archaic Jedi rituals. The tales of potions, summoners and sorcerers that Obi-Wan so loved. And memories of his early theories of Grayton';s death and the intrigue here filtered back into his muddled mind. He couldn't place any of it yet, couldn't formulate it into a cohesive picture, but it was all there.

Requiring sleep and nourishment he returned to his rooms for food and rest. He fell asleep on the sofa, tonight pouring over stored myths in the data-pad.

Something woke him and his eyes snapped open before he knew why. Completely still, he listened carefully to every sound in the quiet room. Satisfied, through all his senses, that there was no intruder he cautiously glanced around, then stood and searched the large room. Nothing. Quickly he checked his bedroom, then returned and checked the balcony outside. Returning to the common room he looked at Obi-Wan's closed bedroom door and caught a breath in his throat. 

Was it raw hope searing his mind with optimism, or did he feel something through the Bond -- something coming from the room? Drawing his lightsabre he circumspectly opened the door. A cry gasped from his dry throat. Obi-Wan's unconscious form was draped across the bed.

Rushing to his apprentice's side Jinn touched Kenobi's neck, reassuring his senses that the teen was alive. The skin was cool, pale and damp. The pulse was racing. Running a hand over the short, bristly hair Jinn choked out his name, vainly trying to waken him. When there was no response Qui-Gon held him close and willed his thoughts and Force to touch his Padawan. 

"Obi-Wan!" Rocking the youth he shouted, his tone stern, his voice loving. "Obi-Wan! Answer me!"

Becoming more frightened by the moment, he knew very well there was no Force signature within the boy and very little Bond evidence. The young heart was beating rapidly, but inconsistently the apprentice remained unconscious, resisting Jinn's pleas.

Being a Master of incredible Force acuity and natural survival instincts, Qui-Gon's eyes snapped up, he drew and ignited his sabre before he was aware of what was going on. Afterwards the events fell into place instantly, but he was already poised to defend himself and his apprentice before his conscious mind registered the surprise.

In the darkness of Obi-Wan's room a wall panel slid aside and Tiran entered the room. Startled into statuesque stillness, he stared at Jinn for a long moment. Then a slow smile creased his face in the moonlight streaming through the windows. On the side of his head, his long, shiny, fine hair was fashioned into a Padawan braid!

"What have you done to my Padawan?" Jinn didn't bother to disguise the raw anger in his voice. While holding the Jedi weapon with complete steadiness his tone reflected the trembling nerves obvious in his shaking left fist. The hard eyes emphasized the perilous threat barely restrained within the powerful and skilled Master. "What is wrong with him?"

Taking a step toward the bed, Tiran was blocked by the deadly green blade of the Master. Backing off with a smile, the Artan prince gave a slight incline of his head. "I hardly know where to begin, my Master Jinn. So I shall answer your most pressing questions first." He directed a menacing glare at the unconscious boy. "Your apprentice -- the unworthy one -- is under my influence. Under my power." A low growl escaped Jinn's hoarse throat and Tiran laughed. "You have felt no Force from him lately, have you?"

"What did you do?" The strangled shout echoed in the still room.

"Have you ever heard of Deymaax?"

"No."

Explaining the history of the potion derived from the Deym fruit, Tiran reminded it was used by ancient Jedi in mystic rituals. As a test between Master and Padawan. Sometimes it was used as a drug. A very addictive, potent drug.

"The charm of it is that it manipulates the Force according to the chemical make-up of the potion and the being and the dosage of the drug."

Cold down to the bone, Jinn's voice was as chill as his heart. "You masked your Dark Force with the drug."

Approvingly, Tiran offered his congratulations and pleasure at Jinn's deductions. The only Jedi to figure out the manipulation of even the great Yoda. "You are so brilliant, Master Jinn. So in tune with the Force. So powerful." He flicked a sneer at the youngest Jedi. "So deserving of an apprentice of higher quality than him."

Jinn began to shake. "You killed your brother Grayton." The subliminal elements came together in his mind and Jinn KNEW -- the Force leading his conclusions -- about everything. Trap doors and secret passages within the castle aided the murder. Tiran had given the potion to Grayton and manipulated him up on the mountain to his death. "The Deymaax shielded your Dark Force so you could murder and lie and lure us here." He shook his head with incredulity. "What have you done to Obi-Wan?"

Ignoring the demand Tiran readily admitted, "Grayton was keeping me from being a Jedi." His voice was toneless and factual. "I want to be a Jedi in my own way -- in my own kingdom."

Tiran revealed he had drugged Kenobi with the Deymaax. At a potency that would assure addiction for life. As long as the young Jedi lived he would be Force diminished. 

As the drug continued to be absorbed in his body it would eventually take over all Force. Even at this point there was so much in Kenobi's system that his body would stop functioning without drug.

"Monster," Jinn gasped. "Give me the antidote! Now!" The green energy blade waivered toward the Artan. "NOW!" His voice trembling as much as the sabre.

"Do you think to cure him?" Tiran laughed. "Nothing can counteract the drug once the Jedi is addicted. I will take it the rest of my life." He licked his lips. "As will the apprentice."

A thrill of panic coursed Jinn's nerves. The sanity seemed to unravel before his eyes. Rather, Tiran's control over the drug was dwindling by the minute, Qui-Gon assessed with dread. Refusing to believe his apprentice would turn out like this Jinn pressed the young ruler for more explanation. Keep him talking and he will burn himself out maybe, he reasonsed. Or until he confessed something really useful beyond the empty boasting. Perhaps he would let slip a way to bring Obi-Wan back from the effects of the drug.

Desperately Jinn searched his mind for an answer to the dilemma while staving off the panic rising in his heart. Just months before Obi-Wan had been poisoned, near death. {**SHADOW ON THE WARRIOR PATH**} It had been a near thing to bring him through that. Why did his Padawan have to suffer like this again?

"The key is dosage," the mad prince continued the raving soliloquy. "It took months of experimentation for me. Grayton's was quicker because I increased his amounts. By the time we got up the mountain he didn't have any discerning brain left." With momentary intent focus Tiran stared at the Jedi Master. "I gave Obi-Wan and Grayton massive doses to drown their Force."

Giggling, Tiran pointed to Jinn, then to Kenobi. "What is really so funny is that all this is part of the old Jedi magic and the sacred circle. Deymaax and septime -- both formidable magic elixirs -- manipulated through the magic -- or the Force. Did you know, Master Jinn that spells and potions were part of the Force in the old days, as were the stone circles." 

Kenobi started to stir. A mumbled moan escaped his lips. 

A sneer rippled the royal's lips. "Your precious apprentice would know that. He has managed a decent hobby of Jedi history. Too bad it didn't help him avoid his fate." Tiran glared at Jinn. "Too bad for him, of course, not us."

Ignoring the insult to his pupil Jinn moved back to touch his apprentice on the shoulder and shake him gently while still keeping the lightsabre pointed at Tiran.

"Obi-Wan?"

__

'Master.'

Jinn never faltered, but he drew in a sharp breath of relief and utter joy at the reconnection of the Bond at nearly normal strength. _'My Padawan. Welcome back.'_

'I feel terrible.'

'Temporary, I promise,' Jinn fleetingly assured. _'Be strong, my son. Gather your strength. Draw from my Force, lean on our Bond, Obi-Wan. You must regain your health quickly.'_

'What, another crisis, I suppose?'

'Always.'

Slowly Kenobi sat up. Focusing on Tiran, he edged over to the side of the bed and sat next to Jinn. "What is going on?"

With a voice cold and ominous he responded, "Tiran is about to tell us how to rid you of the affects of the Deymaax."

"Deymaax!"

Pleased that his victim was aware of the significance of the historic potion, Tiran continued with his tirade. Deymaax was administered to Kenobi on his first encounter with Tiran. Through absorption Tiran pressed it to the skin of his neck when he came to their rooms days before. It stifled the Force enough that Kenobi would not detect Tiran's presence. Then every night he entered the bedroom through the secret passage and administered high doses of the drug to mask the Force quickly. The dreams were the Force struggling to be freed; Obi-Wan's fight within his consciousness to be rid of the magic elixir. The brief kidnapping was to pump the young Jedi with enough drug to assure his permanent addiction. 

Singling out Jinn, Tiran smiled. "Master Jinn you are a sober and educated Jedi. Perhaps you do not believe in magic and myth."

"I believe you are a madman," Jinn returned evenly. "And I believe you will rid my apprentice of this plague you have burdened him with."

Menacingly Tiran stepped forward and Jinn thrust out the sabre to nearly touch his throat. Kenobi stumbled over to the table and drew his sabre in a weak but valiant support of his Master.

Cautiously the youthful prince backed away. "You forget history, Master," he spat contemptuously. 

Reminding them he was a historian of the Jedi practices on archaic Artan, Tiran continued his lecture. When Jedi used magic and elixirs it was for a purpose. For the unity trials of Masters and Padawans. These ceremonies took place in the sacred circle of Artan. Occasionally there would be a prime event, a unique pledge-ritual between mythical Jedi known as Warrior Bond Jedi.

"In the sacred stone circle a sacrifice was made," Tiran explained in an almost reverent tone.

Quickly stealing a glance at Obi-Wan, Jinn gave him a fleet, nearly imperceptible wink. At last Tiran was saying something useful.

"First the Deymaax or the stronger poison of septime was administered to the Master," Tiran continued. "Then the healing through the Warrior Bond." His voice quaked. "Can you imagine such a magic? Then followed the ritual mountain trial."

"What do you mean a sacrifice?" Kenobi wondered with dread.

"The Deymaax or septime. It was administered to the Master!" He scoffed, as if speaking to a dolt. "Don't you understand? The Master deliberately took poison! Then through this magical Warrior Bond -- which unfortunately for you boy doesn't exist -- the Master was cured by the power of the bond." He shook his head sadly at his audience. "A pity such a myth is not real. Can you imagine the wonder of such a bond? The apprentice would give all his Force to the Master to cure his bond-fellow." His voice deepened, lowered. "Sometimes the apprentice would not return. Sometimes the Master and apprentice were both lost. Very sad." He shook his head and looked at Jinn. "Do you fancy yourself a sorcerer, Master? A pity you are not."

"I am not your Master," he snarled to the royal youth. To Kenobi he assured, _'That won't happen to us, Padawan. Trust me.'_

'I do.'

Tiran stared at Kenobi and Qui-Gon was chilled at the look of abject dismissal from the royal.

"Too bad you don't have some magical legend like the bond to save you apprentice." He smiled at Jinn. "You have your Master here and we are all hoping he will do what he must to save your miserable life."

Keeping his expression and voice neutral Qui-Gon demanded, "Explain yourself."

"You have some commitment, even affection for this boy, Master Jinn. I hold his life in my hands with the Deymaax. If he does not receive regular doses of the drug he will die. A very painful death. You can save him."

Jinn's throat was dry. "How?"

"First, tomorrow you will vote for me as ruler of Artan. After the coronation I will reinstate Jedi advisors and even a Jedi training center here on Artan." Jinn was about to object but Tiran motioned him to silence. "Let me finish, Master, please. You will stay on here as my trainer and advisor." The royal stroked his apprentice braid. He glared at Kenobi, then at the elder Jedi. "If you do not the apprentice receives no more Deymaax and he dies."

Jinn stepped forward, swung the lightsabre and stepped back all in an instant, in a fluid moment of poetry in movement and light. The silver strand of braided hair fell from Tiran's head and wafted to the floor. The green lightsabre sizzled in the stunned silence of the three beings. They hardly breathed. No one moved. Kenobi stared up at his Master. Tiran gazed at Jinn. With aching movements Obi-Wan slowly crossed to stand by his mentor.

"How dare you presume to wear that badge of honor!" Jinn condemned viciously. "You murderous monster!" He swung the singing blade down and stopped just short of Tiran's heart. "You can never be a Jedi! You are owned by Darkness! Your only power is evil! The Jedi will have nothing to do with you."

"Then your apprentice dies!" he screamed back. "From this moment on you accept me as your apprentice! You agree to my terms and you become my personal Master!" Pale eyes dared glittering blue eyes. "Or strike me down and kill me now. But that will only free you, Master Jinn. It will condemn your -- former --" he smiled, "apprentice with agonizing death. Only I know the mixture and potency to be used on him. Without the right amount of Deymaax and other ingredients Kenobi will suffer. Terribly. You might not find the right combination before he dies. Is that what you want?"

Trembling, Jinn stood frozen with indecision. By every right of the Jedi creed he should eliminate this beast, destroy the evil before it wrecked havoc on the Republics oldest world, then on to the Jedi Order. Before this cretin destroyed any more lives he should be killed. Before he could save Obi-Wan?

The lightsabre dropped.

How could he make an alliance with Darkness? It would violate the Jedi creed in spirit and letter. Such a bargain would be little more than imprisonment for both the Jedi Master and Padawan. The pact would finish them as true Jedi. It would mean a half-life of suffering and humiliation for Kenobi. All Jinn could think of was his recent fright that he would lose Obi-Wan when the youth was poisoned on Pahuu. Addiction would be nearly unbearable for both of them. It would also mean life.

"I accept."

"No Master!"

"We will not argue --"

"I will not let you throw your life away, Master!"

Qui-Gon looked only at his apprentice. "You will leave us now, Tiran."

It was an order that demanded obedience. Still shocked by Jinn's incredible prowess with the sword, the royal backed away to the secret panel. It opened silently to reveal a dark corridor behind him.

"I will see you both at the inquiry tomorrow." Shakily, he sighed. "I will bring a dose of Deymaax with me. If you make me ruler Kenobi renews his life with a new dose. If you betray me he starts a path of pain and destruction."

When the panel closed Jinn moved to his apprentice and held the young man in his trembling arms. Kenobi winced at the touch on his arm and Jinn looked at the unhealed burns under the tunic.

"We must treat those," he crisply demanded and fetched a medical kit. "Your Force is not strong enough to hold a healing trance. We should take you to a physician --"

"No, please," Kenobi sank onto the bed. "Just let me stay with you." He snorted with a derisive laugh. "These seem to be the least of my worries."

Jinn wouldn't address that grim pronouncement. "They need to be treated."

"Please, just you now, Master." Tiredly he sank to the floor. "We must decide on our actions against Tiran."

Acceding to the request Jinn medicated the wounds. _'I will do what I must, Obi-Wan --'_

'You must not give in--'

'Who is the Master here? I will not let you fade into an agonized death while I can do something to prevent it!' With flashes of mental torment he recalled his anguish and his apprentice's hurt during the recent poisoning {**SHADOW ON THE WARRIOR PATH**} by Jinn's Dark former pupil._ 'I will not let you go through the pain you suffered so recently on Pahuu. That was because of me, also, my son, and I can not allow you more pain like that.'_

'I am trying to save your life, Master! Must you always be so stubborn?'

''Only with you, my Padawan.'

Neither spoke, but relied on the comfort and advantage of their Bond to communicate the impassioned debate that each waged to save the other. In the end they both sat on the floor, backs against the bed and leaned against each other, completing the support that had been mentally offered since the royal left. 

__

'We must trust the Bond, Master.'

The quiet pronouncement in the still room was sober and final. It was their core belief. Beyond what they pledged to the Jedi creed, beyond their loyalty to the Force, was their commitment to the Warrior Bond. It had saved them many times in the past. The young apprentice implored they consign themselves to it's magic again.

__

'It saved the warriors in the past, Master. From septime and Deymaax. Please trust it now.'

Jinn held him tightly. _'You're asking me to knowingly watch you suffer, to place you at death's door, my Padawan. I don't know if I am that strong -- if I'm as courageous as you.'_

'You are stronger and braver than I, Master. Because you will accept this trial. Because you will do what you must when you desperately want to do the opposite.'

***

To Jinn the inquiry seemed funereally grim, but apparently only to himself and his Padawan. The Ministers and Tor-Kal were in good spirits. Tiran seemed ebullient and Gaarlon was all smiles. Jinn's heart a weighty burden in his chest he went through the motions of listening through the officialisms and protocol. Only once did he stare at the malevolent prince who had caused so much misery. Mostly he threw quick glances at Kenobi. The youth was worn out and in just the last few moments had begun a subtle trembling. Even without the Bond he could feel the rising heat from Kenobi's spiking temperature. Obi-Wan needed another dose of Deymaax very quickly.

"Again we come to the time of voting for Artan's next ruler. I have studied all accounts of the public record," Tor-Kal intoned. "Prince Tiran receives my vote because he has been here on the planet following in his brother's footsteps."

As the next elder Jedi Jinn stood to deliver his vote and reasonings. There was a catch in his throat as he addressed the Minister, the spectators and Tor-Kal. He could not look at Tiran. He dared not glance again at Obi-Wan. For years Jinn was a polished master political negotiator and diplomat. If he focused on the goal, on what was right he could get through this. If he slipped and thought about the impact on his life -- on Kenobi's -- he would fail. Courage, he reminded himself. Match your Padawan's strength, Master. He is your shining example.

"I have studied Gaarlon and Tiran's records also," Jinn quietly reported in a subdued, deep tone. "These are some of the conclusions I have made." He held up a data-pad and placed it on a nearby table. "Here is proof that Tiran drugged and murdered Grayton." The audience and dignitaries gasped. Jinn shot a look at Tiran, almost expecting the royal to try something crazy. "Submitting to the Dark Side of the Force he has plotted to take over rule of Artan and has poisoned Apprentice Kenobi to use as leverage against me to aid him in keeping his foul deed secret." Only he seemed to hear his voice quake, only he seemed to hear his heart break. "He is unfit to rule and I recommend he be arrested immediately."

Leaping to his feet Tiran drew his sabre, followed instantly by the Jedi Master and Padawan drawing theirs. Others cleared away but the three adversaries warily circled, stalked and closed for the kill. Next to him Qui-Gon felt the comforting presence of his apprentice as he had so many times before. Through the Bond he could feel the easy flow of movement and thought as they stepped as one in a practiced dance of well-choreographed battle. Despite the fever and dropping energy level Obi-Wan could hold his own -- had fought valiantly many times even when wounded. That was part of the partnership, the shared strength of the Bond. Even now the youth gave his all to support and aid his Master. His Padawan -- his son. The boy whom he had practically raised, whom he taught and cared for and cherished. The boy he had betrayed because his oath as a Jedi was more important than this precious life.

Ready to unleash his total fury onto the destroyer, Jinn clung to a thin thread of control built upon a lifetime of adherence to the Force. He wanted to kill Tiran instantly, but the Force knew that would not be justice it would be vengeance. Obedient in this most difficult test Jinn waited for Tiran to make the first move. If the royal started the fight then Jinn would finish it quickly and finally.

Apparently weighing all options, Tiran chose life for himself when he shut off the power of his white blade and dropped the hilt of his sabre. "You win this round. I hope you are satisfied." For a moment Tiran held Qui-Gon's eyes in a glare of hatred. From under his royal robes he withdrew a small, flat square. "Do you know what this is?"

Jinn barely glanced at the object. "What?"

"Life."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jinn cleared away the tight hoarseness. "The Deymaax."

"A half day's life for your apprentice." He flipped it over in his fingers, a cold smile playing on his pale lips. "You'll have to tell me if justice is worth the price you have paid." In an abrupt flip of his hand he pressed the square to his arm. "It has given me another few days." His body shivered.

The Palace guards came forward but did not touch the prince until Tor-Kal demanded they arrest him.

Jinn and Kenobi shut down their sabres. Tiran leaned close to the elder Knight. "You've ruined everything! And we are both left with what we did not want, Master."

The lightning-strike punch hit Tiran before anyone saw Jinn throw his fist. "I am not your Master." Jinn turned to a smirking Kenobi. "Are you all right?"

"Much better," the young man quipped, but his form was sagging and his breath was tight. Fever heightened the flush on his pale face. "You never cease to amaze me, Master."

Without a hint of humor Qui-Gon struggled to continue the joke. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Tor-Kal joined them and had some effusive words of praise for the Master. Ministers crowded around to add their amazed comments to the confusion. The elder Jedi Council Member tried to bring order to the melee, but the confusion was too great. One of the Ministers insisted the Jedi take charge. Brushing off the compliments and demands Jinn tried to squeeze through the crowd.

Stopping him, Tor-Kal felt their duties were not yet finished. Obi-Wan was swallowed up in the spectators and through the Bond Jinn felt the young man's strength waning dangerously. Insistently, firmly, Qui-Gon explained he had more urgent business elsewhere. When someone in the group gasped and the crowd parted, Jinn saw he was too late. Kenobi had collapsed on the floor.

Without explanation he scooped up the apprentice and carried him to their rooms. Making Obi-Wan as comfortable as possible Jinn gently urged him into a healing trance. Still Force-weakened, the youth could not maintain a hold on the mending powers of the Force. To reduce the fever Jinn removed the boy's tunics and cringed when he realized the shoulder and arm burns had never healed, but, in fact, were infected. Although a rather minor consideration compared to Kenobi's dire prognosis, the wounds were an added element of pain and siphoning strength away from the ill apprentice. Ultimately they were a condemning indication of the complete negation of Kenobi's powers.

Jinn tried not to let the defeat color his tone. "You're not holding the Force at all."

"No, Master."

"Let's concentrate again, Obi-Wan. I can help you."

"Thirsty." Supplied with a drink he greedily gulped down the water offered by his mentor to reduce the fever. At last he shook his head. "It does no good without the Force, Master."

Ignoring the logic Jinn insisted they try. After an extended time of concentration both Jinn and Kenobi _FELT_ the Force almost literally snap into place within the youth.

Ecstatic, Jinn almost laughed with relief. "It's working."

Kenobi closed his eyes and nodded, uncharacteristically, less enthusiastic than his Master. "The drug is tapering off." A weak smile faltered on the flushed lips. "The Force is returning."

It was a victory at a high price, Qui-Gon realized with anguish. As the drug's affects decreased the Force would return with greater strength. That was a good thing. Overall, however, it meant Obi-Wan was creeping his way toward death.

The royal physicians arrived and Tor-Kal arrived with them. Explaining the situation with the Deym drug Jinn watched as the doctors prodded and examined the boy, as they applied new treatments for the burns and offered theories to counter the drug. The doctors judged he had only agonized days to live if they could not find a cure.

To the side Tor-Kal sat and quietly spoke with Jinn, knowing he had only the partial attention of the Master. "Your sacrifice was great, Master Jinn. It will not be forgotten."

Staring at the suffering apprentice Jinn's throat was tight and dry. "No, it won't."

"How long will he live?"

Refusing to admit defeat, unable to acknowledge there could be an end to the glorious partnership, to the life of his son, Jinn couldn't answer. He shook his head in mute despair.

"When it is over you must take the body back to the Temple. He will receive a proper pyre. He was very brave to trade his life for justice, for Artan."

"He has more courage than you can know." He took a deep breath. "It was his choice for us to expose Tiran." Unable to think or talk about his Padawan in the past tense Jinn's heart screamed out defiance. There had to be a way to save his apprentice. "I can't allow Obi-Wan's life to be sacrificed. I must save him."

"When I said this will not be forgotten, I meant by the Council." Jinn looked at the old being with uncomprehending eyes. "I will not return to the Temple. My time is near, Jinn. I will stay here on my home planet and die here." Jinn tried to protest, but Tor-Kal stopped him. "This is my choice also. It is also my choice to contact the Council. When you return with your mournful burden you will be instated as the new Council member to take my place."

Wanting to weep with frustration and anger and grief, Jinn buried his face in his hands. His son was dying! He had allowed this to happen! And they wanted to reward him with the highest possible honor within the Jedi Order! He had lived and died according to the Jedi creed of honor and integrity. It had cost him the dearest price imaginable. 

__

'Master, I am very proud of you.'

'Don't Obi-Wan, please. You can't know --'

'I know what it means.' The grief was palpable within the Bond. Inside the trembling Master his heart was crying, but the apprentice was emanating relief and pride. _'It means you will be safe. No more dangers. No more Padawans who attract peril and trouble.'_

'Stop!'

Finished with their treatment the doctors joined Jinn and Tor-Kal. In quiet tones they admitted there was nothing they could do to even ease the painful withdrawal process. To give Kenobi any drugs at all might tip the balance of what was in his system. Tiran would not reveal his secrets and anything they tried might kill the young Jedi very quickly.

"Then I will talk to Tiran myself," Jinn decided abruptly. He came to his feet. 

Tor-Kal placed a frail hand on his forearm. "Your hatred is ruling your emotions, Master. That is not the way of the Force."

With a glance at his apprentice Jinn paused. The Jedi code had brought them to this. Did he follow it all the way, or did he use his Force might and power to intimidate and damage a criminal who deserved no mercy?

__

'You must keep the Force with you, Master. To kill Tiran will be to deny your destiny. He is not worth it.'

'You are.' 

Kenobi did not back down from his glare at his Master. Jinn requested that the others leave. With last words of encouragement and compliment, Tor-Kal bid good-bye to Jinn, and offered a quick statement of praise for the courageous apprentice.

When they were gone Jinn knelt beside the Padawan's bed. "Making Tiran talk is justice, Obi-Wan, not revenge."

"Tiran said the only hope was the Warrior Bond, Master. Only you can give us that strength now, I can not. If you kill Tiran, and I know you want to, then we will be both robbed of the Force -- worse -- of the Bond. I would have to die alone --"

"You won't --"

"I will if we do not share the Bond."

Growling, Jinn promised he would not kill Tiran, simply interrogate him -- within the confines of the Force. Belligerently Jinn reminded that Tiran had condemned himself to death as well. Without the drug Tiran would die -- not as painfully and quickly as the apprentice, but he would still die. His own sentence of spiteful revenge.

Placing a hot hand on the Master's arm, Kenobi shook his head. "Why, my Master? To get the formula for the drug? So I can live as Tiran's prisoner the rest of my life?"

Refusing to acknowledge the layered implications of the argument Jinn laid his face against the fevered hand. Already he could feel an increase of the spiking temperature within the youth's body. Was this how it would be for the next few days? Heat sizzling within the apprentice until it brought unconscious relief from the pain and finally death by internal fire? Jinn also felt a shiver of Force connecting them. The Bond strength was returning. A bittersweet reward.

__

'He said the Bond saved the ancient warriors. How?'

'I doubt he knows himself, Master. He doesn't believe in the Bond.' Kenobi laughed, the poignant mirth rippling through their slowly strengthening link. _'Ironic. He would be so tortured to know the Bond really exists.'_ His mental laughter faded quickly. _'He would love the incredible irony that he's killing me even though you and I share the Bond.'_

Jinn sat up and looked into his Padawan's bright eyes. "We have the Bond! Why aren't we using it to save you?"

Sarcastically dismissive, Obi-Wan nearly sneered. "Because we don't have the faintest idea how, Master! We have no magic! We know nothing of the ancient sorcerers. The summoners who controlled the magic and the Bond --"

Tightly gripping onto Kenobi's hand with both of his, Qui-Gon emphasized the point again. "We have the Bond, Obi-Wan! You can feel it returning!" Excited, his voice and face alight with hope, he nearly begged the young man to comprehend. "What do the external trappings matter, Padawan? We possess all the magic we will ever need, right here within us! If archaic Jedi used this precious Bond to save them then so can we."

Skepticism shaded the green eyes, dominated the doubting expression of the apprentice, but he propped up on his elbow and thoughtfully studied his mentor. "The Bond is deepening as the drug wears off."

"It has seen us through so much, my Padawan. It is our only hope now."

Settling back down to the bed Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Absorbing and exuding the Bond Force they concentrated on the flow of energy coursing through their systems. Not up to normal levels, it was still a blessed relief to feel the familiar link they shared as it intensified in power and resonance. 

Imagining the heart as the center and source of endowment Jinn pictured the shared intensity deepening within each of them. Superficially the Bond Force washed across Kenobi's skin and pushed healing over the wounds. Deeper, the energy revitalized nerves and cells damaged by the Deym drug. As Jinn reached deeper to the core of the boy the energy started to fade. Desperately the Master poured his strength into the connection only to feel it slowly diminish and finally dissolve into nothingness.

When Jinn opened his eyes the tired, understanding eyes of the apprentice offered him solace. It was almost enough to ease the self-condemnation throbbing in his heart.

Obi-Wan glanced over the other's shoulder, gazing at the mountains in the distance. "If only we had the sacred circle of the ancients. I bet that would help." A derisive snort exhaled. "Anything would help." Closing his eyes he sighed. "A circle-stone helped on Kreeg when you were poisoned." {JWB **SANCTUARY**} He shook his head. "You wouldn't remember that." He opened his eyes to look at his mentor with compassionate maturity. "We tried, Master."

Jinn brushed his much-cooler hand through the sweat-dampened bristly, sandy-colored hair of the boy. "We aren't finished yet, my apprentice." He turned to gaze at the compelling mountains. Tingles shivered through his blood and he reveled in the sweet warmth of the Bond. "We just need a magic stone circle like the one on Kreeg," he commented in wry fatigue. Realizing what he just said he sat up straight. _'Isn't there a sacred circle in the mountains?'_

'So Tiran said.' Kenobi's Force surged. _'A prehistoric sorcerer's site.'_

'Grayton was killed in the mountains.' Jinn's eyes, bright blue with excitement, evidenced the thrill within. _'What if Tiran found the sacred chamber of the Jedi summoners?'_

'Then we must find it, too.'

It was no challenge to find the spot where Grayton had died. It was a leveled off narrow slope edged by the jagged spires of the ominous mountain peaks. The electronic security barriers were easily exploded from the Force. Tiran had quarantined the area to keep the curious away. Because of Kenobi's weakened condition they flew a hover-car up to the spot. Regaining Force strength was not helping in a practical sense because the withdrawal drain was taxing him more than the Force could replace.

Without much effort Jinn lifted the apprentice out of the car and carried him over to a level spot on the side of the mountain. Searching alone, Qui-Gon scrambled over the mountain face until he felt a stirring in the Force. Kneeling, closing his eyes, he tuned into the Force and saw, in his mind, the entrance to the archaic cavern. Rising, he walked directly to the correct spot and pressed his hands against a crevice. The rock moved under his pressure and revealed a dark cave beyond.

__

'Padawan! I found it!' Racing back over the jagged slopes back to his apprentice. _'Come, Obi-Wan.'_

Straining his waning energy Kenobi came to his feet and with Jinn's support walked to the crevice. Inside the black tunnel it was cool and damp. Hands on the rough rock walls they used the Force as their sight and walked past numerous intersecting paths, each time certain they chose the correct tunnel as the Force guided them down and deep into the heart of the mountains. Not enough room for the Master to carry the boy, they walked slowly with Obi-Wan lending more of his weight to his Master as they progressed.

Abruptly they were inside a large open space. They felt the power within the room as soon as they stepped in. Pausing for a moment, they watched in wonder as faint orange glows of light irised around the room. The illumination came from a set of twelve stone pillars formed into a circle. In the center was a flat, polished slab of rock. Jinn noted a light stick nearby on the floor and smiled.

__

'Tiran needed artificial light,' he smirked as the stone grew brighter. _'**WE** are causing this natural glow, my Padawan.'_

'I can feel the energy within the stones and within us.' Kenobi's pride was radiating amazed comfort. _'The Bond.'_

This was why the ancient Jedi climbed the mountain, Jinn concluded with awe. Explaining in the silence of their link, reveling in the warm return of their connection as well as in reverence of the aged artifacts before them. The sacred circle was not just for the trials -- not just for the Jedi on the mountain, but to test the Jedi partnership. Masters and Padawans within the stone circle could energize themselves with magic and Force/Bond power. Used by the old Jedi for enhanced -- advanced -- Bond rituals. And central to the structure a Jedi altar circle where the most profound and powerful of Jedi rites could be consecrated: the Jedi Warrior Bond.

In the circle a sacrifice was made, Tiran had told them. First the Deym or septime administered to the Master, then the healing by the Warrior Bond, then the mountain trial. In the circle the sacrifice was to prove the apprentice was willing to expend any magic, power or energy -- even lay down his life -- for his master. To live and die for the creed, for the Bond. The Padawan would prove his love and devotion by giving his all to heal the Master. Willingly giving the energy he would so desperately need for the test/trial climb up the mountain after the Bond ordeal.

Humbled and awed by the awesome history and incredible power of the cricle Jinn barely breathed. _'So like a Padawan to give completely of himself for his Master.'_

Stepping forward in a faltering, uneven path Kenobi wavered. Jinn swept him into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to the slightly raised core/center of the stone circle. Instinctively they knew this was where it had to be. Was there enough Bond energy left within the apprentice, enough physical strength to hold on? Even with the ever-increasing Force their combined power could not combat the ravaged body breaking apart within.

Laying the thin, high-temperature body onto the cold slab Jinn closed his eyes and channeled comfort and peace to his apprentice. But nothing else happened. Both felt the mutual disappointment, disillusion emanate between them.

__

'It was a good try,' Kenobi offered.

__

'We're not giving up. This should work.'

Years of research on the Bond flashed through the fevered mind and Jinn picked up the flickers of insight and trivia of the archaic rituals and myths surrounding the Warrior Bond. What was real and what was legend? So often they seemed to redefine the closeness possible within the link, reinvent miraculous powers never dreamed of by normal Jedi.

__

'How?'

'I don't know.'

'Jedi tal ohan ra I pono.'

'What is that, Obi-Wan?'

'I don't know, Master. Some old phrase I remember from my studies. I wish it was a magic incantation.'

Eyes closed, Qui-Gon centered on his Force, his Bond surging with Kenobi's energy. The warrior link was their only hope. Why was it not working?

"Do you ever notice how invisible apprentices are? Everyone thanks the mighty Master and no one acknowledges the Padawan."

The whispered comment broke Jinn's concentration. Nonplussed at the irrelevant flippancy as well as the interruption, the Master's eyes twitched but he didn't open them. He knew what Kenobi was getting at. It was a common complaint that the young man was ignored by most beings they dealt with because few seemed to notice the slight, young apprentice in the shadow of the great Master. If they only knew where his real source of focus and strength came from. Visually, in his mind, the comparison was like the sun and the moon. So many times his Padawan radiated the brilliance of a sun and the revered Master reflected that wisdom-light.

"I will change that."

"I hope so."

The connection was diminishing. While the Force/Bond strength had increased the weak body was slipping close to coma. "Your next apprentice deserves some respect for putting up --"

Eyes snapping open Jinn place trembling fingers on the blistering-hot lips. "Don't say that." 

"I still --" He struggled for a deep breath. _'I will always believe in the Warrior Bond, Master. No matter what happens here. Always remember that. And believe.'_

'I will always believe. In you. In our Bond.'

Looking at the ill youth, the young face red with fever, Jinn's eyes stung with sharp regret. His mind blinked. The chamber was glowing brightly with radiant golden light that emanated from the altar, beneath Kenobi, to the outward sentinel stones. From the periphery of his vision it seemed the stones had taken shape -- Humanoid shape.

__

'Master?'

Through their connection Qui-Gon knew both of them could HEAR voices in their minds and mentally SEE the shapes of twelve robed Jedi ringing the altar.

**__**

'Jedi tal ohan ra I pono. **Jedi tal ohan ra I pono.'**

"Live and die within the Bond of the Warrior," Jinn murmured.

Acting instinctively Jinn kissed the Padawan's hot forehead. As his lips touched the burning skin shimmery phantasms jointly filtered into their minds. The vision of a circle of warrior Jedi ringing the sacred altar. **_'Jedi tal ohan ra I pono.'_** They whispered the chant they heard in the mind's eyes and ears. **'Live the Warrior Bond. Live and die the Warrior Bond.'**

Sealing the prayer with the tender father's kiss, Jinn pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan's. In their mind's eyes they both watched the brother Jedi vision-Warriors joined by twelve shorter Humanoids. Bond Warrior Masters now complete in the joining with their Bond-Jedi Padawans. 

As the shimery light and deep chanting reached a crescendo sizzling energy lanced through Kenobi, then Jinn. Balanced between Bond power and drug diminishing weakness -- a pinnacle between life and death -- the power and energy of the Bond overwhelmed the poison. In an instant the light, the sound was gone. Only the panting breaths of the Jedi remained to echo in the still cold chamber.

Before they opened their eyes they were hugging each other in ecstatic relief. The fever was gone, the sense of illness a memory. Only the strength of the Bond remained.

****

"_Jedi tal ohan ra I pono._ Live and die within the Bond, my Padawan." Qui-Gon cried in delight. "Your faith has done it again."

Trembling with emotion Obi-Wan just shook his head against Jinn's chest. _'Your faith. Your strength, Master. Thank you.'_

'Thank you for your annoyingly persistent insistence in discovering every tedious detail about the Bond, my wise one.'

When he could regain his voice, Kenobi whispered, "I guess we are both responsible, Master."

"Just a reflection of this marvelous Bond."

"Too bad it does not help in prognostication."

Recognizing the habitual sarcasm Qui-Gon habitually smiled. "What do you mean?"

"The Bond can save us from certain death -- for which I am grateful, of course. Too bad it couldn't remind us to bring along my tunics or robe. It's freezing in here."

Laughing in a deep rumble of profound joy Jinn tightly hugged his apprentice. After a moment he removed his own outer tunic and folded the large garment over his thin apprentice. The appearance was comical in the extreme and both laughed, in amusement and release, until they cried.

***

It was barely light when they emerged, but the light was from the sun about to rise above the horizon. They had spent a long time in the cave. Kenobi reckoned, according to his empty stomach, it must have been several days. 

When they returned to the hover-car there was a message from Gaarlon requesting their immediate presence in her reception room. When asked, the princess's personal minister admitted they had been gone two nights and nearly two days.

The Bond ritual had transformed Kenobi back to his usual healthy, energetic self, although the lines on the worn face reflected his physically traumatic ordeal. Adrenaline kept them both energized, but Jinn knew they would soon come down from the incredible exhilaration and be completely exhausted. Sensing Gaarlon wanted to discuss Tiran, and that the matter might take some time, Jinn felt they could at least stop at their quarters and get some clothes for the youth.

Not surprisingly Obi-Wan's wounds had been completely healed. Jinn expected that was a residual gift of the incredible Force they had summoned and experienced. How many more miraculous secrets were buried under the layered mythos of the Warrior Bond? He hoped there would be many years ahead to study those pleasurable pursuits.

In their rooms Jinn tentatively touched Kenobi's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt?"

The shoulder and arm were tinged with a layer of new pink skin. Obi-Wan flexed his muscles and tapped the shoulder. "Not even sore," he assured as he drew on a clean under-tunic.

"Amazing." Jinn pinched his lip and watched silently as Obi-Wan tied his tunic and snapped on the utility belt. "You don't have to go."

"She requested --"

"This will be about Tiran. You might prefer to stay."

Brushing down the folds in his tan tunic Kenobi serenely clasped his hands behind his back. "We are in this together, Master. There is nothing I fear from Tiran or anyone else here. Not while we're together. The strength of the Bond is -- is undefeatable."

The rash bravado of youth, Jinn sighed to himself. "Well as long as you're feeling invincible then we'd better go. Apparently humility was something the Warrior Bond summoners left out of their little ritual."

"Apparently," Kenobi smirked and surrendered a conspiratorial wink. 

The somber mood of the castle closed in on the Jedi as they approached the private royal residence wings. Guards and ministers in grave demeanors gave them silent nods. When they reached the princess's quarters they were announced by a guard. Admitted with mute respect, the guard closed the door behind them.

The tall, thin, lilac/blue-toned Gaarlon stood by a long window. As with all sides of the castle the view was of the mountains ringing the central valley of Artan's capitol. The majestic scene was a picturesque backdrop for the beautiful royal. With a natural grace she turned and nearly glided toward them. A level height with Jinn, she inclined her head in greeting as they bowed.

"I have called you to inform you that Tiran is very close to death." At their surprise she explained. "The dose of Deymaax that he administered to himself tipped the balance of his addiction. It was too strong or a wrong mixture --" she waved her hand in dismissal. "No matter, the deed is done."

Jinn and Kenobi exchanged glances. 

__

'Ironic,' Obi-Wan summed. _'I find no sympathy for him.'_

'He deserves none,' was Qui-Gon's harsh judgement.

"Tiran has requested you talk to him before the end. This is not an order." A shadow of a smile tempered the comment. "It is a request. After all he has done to both of you I would never compel you to concede. It is entirely your choice."

Not needing to glance at his apprentice Jinn gave a nod. "We shall do so, majesty."

As they walked behind Gaarlon Kenobi quipped, _'You see why apprentices are invisible, Master? Because Masters don't even consult on maters --'_

'Enough complaints, Padawan. Focus on our task.'

'Yes, Master.'

She led the way to a large door at the end of a hall. Opening the door she told them to go in, she would stay outside. The most striking element of the room was the magnificent windows facing the incredible mountains -- the highest peaks of Artan. Where the Jedi sacred stones were hidden. Where twice Jinn and Kenobi had found incredible strength and miraculous Bond energy.

To the side was a large bed where the single occupant lay amid deep cushions. Jinn, with Kenobi at his side, approached the bed and observed their opponent. The drugged fever had changed the hue of Tiran's skin to a pale orange. The hair was a flat off-white and the lips parched.

"Tiran." 

Try as he might, Jinn could not summon sympathy or regret for the young royal. He had abused his gift of the Force and had received a just and fitting recompense. Some could consider it vengeful to harbor such feelings. Feeling the echo of the same emotions from his apprentice, Jinn knew they shared simply a sense of completion. Those who dabbled in the powers of Darkness always, ultimately, paid the price of evil.

"Tiran, you wished to see us," Obi-Wan stated quietly.

The voice penetrated the fever and Tiran opened his eyes. Widened his eyes as he stared at the Jedi apprentice. "A ghost?"

"I am very real."

Glancing at Jinn, confusion and an elusive, dark emotion flitted in the pain-filled eyes. "Alive. How?"

Even for a dying man Jinn was not going to reveal his most precious secret. He would leave that to the one who deserved closure of the sordid experience of Artan.

"If my Padawan wishes to explain I will allow him to do so. There is no reason for smug satisfaction over this." Through the Bond he sent a wave of serenity. In return he felt Obi-Wan's own center of calm and peace. The lack of anger -- the level of humility showed a remarkable maturity and Jedi control. Jinn sent back to him the overwhelming feelings of pride he felt in his heart. To Tiran, he frowned. "I fear you have learned your lesson all too well."

Tiran turned his gaze on the young Jedi. Obi-Wan's voice was calm, his tone instructive, holding no hint of anger or resentment. "We found the ancient cave in the mountain. There we discovered the summoner's cure for Deymaax."

Even in illness, in painful death, Tiran was bitter and vindictive. "You lie!" he rasped. "Lie! You should be dead!" He gasped for breath. "There is no cure."

Deep wisdom and profound experienced were measured in the grateful appretnice's voice. "There is one. I am living proof."

Tiran coughed. "There is only the Warrior Bond."

With respect and reverence Obi-Wan inclined his head. "Exactly."

Tiran's eyes widened in shock. Gasping, he sputtered for a word, choked on the breath, and collapsed. 

Jinn leaned forward but did not touch the body. "It is over."

When they left they informed Gaarlon of the death. She accepted it stoically. There was one more piece of news to relate. She regretted to inform them that Tor-Kal had also just died. Jinn asked for the traditional Jedi ceremonial pyre to be arranged and Gaarlon agreed.

At sunset, after a day of recuperation, Master Jinn and Apprentice Kenobi were among the silent, respectful mourners of the aged Jedi Council Member Tor-Kal. The next morning the two Jedi attended the cremation ceremony of Prince Tiran, his ashes entombed next to his brother's in a royal crypt on the side of a beautiful mountain.

In a final meeting with Gaarlon Jinn conveyed a message from the Jedi Council. They offered her the full support of the Order and Republic representatives would soon be arriving to sort out the new government and legalities of this unprecedented situation. Since only Princess Gaarlon remained in the direct line of the royal family, new contingencies would have to be met for ruling the planet.

***

On the transport back to Coruscant the Jedi mostly slept. Recovery from the deep Bond experience was profound and after four days of doing little more than sleeping and eating they were feeling fairly recovered. When they flopped down on their comfortable sofas in their quarters, they nearly fell asleep again. The beeping of the message console annoyingly stopped the naps.

Ordering the message relayed, Jinn scowled when Yoda's gravely voice informed the Council wished to meet with Qui-Gon Jinn as soon as possible.

"Why do they want you now? What's so important that you can't rest?"

Jinn didn't look at his apprentice. "Tor-Kal's death has undoubtedly left some -- questions."

"Am I in trouble? Why did they ask only for you?"

When I return, which will be soon, I will let you know." 

His subtle shielding blocked any wayward anxiety over the summons. He had not told Obi-Wan of Tor-Kal's idea to request him as a Council Member. When was he planning on telling the youth? He had avoided it since they heard of Tor-Kal's death. If Jinn left and returned a Council Member -- well, Jinn didn't know what he -- or his apprentice -- would do. 

After the intense closeness of the Bond during the ritual in the sacred circle, Jinn was more loath than ever to separate from his Padawan. They had many good years left he was sure. While Kenobi could probably pass any trial devised by the Council to go on to become a Knight, Jinn didn't think him truly ready -- didn't want him to leave yet. Just for a few more short years he wanted to hold onto his son and not see him grow up.

Upon entering the Jedi Council chamber Jinn bowed his head slightly to the two leading members of the Council. Jinn stood in the center of the circle and internally smiled. Not stone sentinels, but live Jedi Masters surrounded him. Not a sacred altar of ancient ritual, but a modern Council of revered Jedi. 

To the left of Yoda (who sat in the center seat as the head of the Council), was an empty chair. Tor-Kal's. 

"Sad events on Artan," Yoda began. "Difficult trial it was."

Jinn obliquely noted it was not an apology. "Yes, Master Yoda."

"Know you of Tor-Kal's request that you become the next Council Member?"

"Yes, he told me before his death. But that was before my apprentice was cured. Tor-Kal believed Obi-Wan would die from the drugs administered by Tiran."

The tone was less than gratified, more like long-suffering. Polite, but long-suffering. What was he saying? He was all but throwing this appointment back in their faces. If he refused now they would never, ever ask again. It would destroy any chance of attaining a seat on the Council.

Yoda's ear twitched. "Recovered the apprentice has. Remarkable."

Jinn matched the dry, wry tone. "Miraculous."

"Hmmm. Believe in miracles you still do, hmmm?" Was that a wink or a twitch of a nerve on Yoda? "Before Council discusses nomination for Council consideration, comments or requests have you?" 

Glancing around the round room Jinn noticed at the back of the room Plo Koon seated next to Windu. Windu had been chosen after one of Jinn's missed appointments. Koon was the newest Council Member. He must have been appointed after his return from Pahuu -- another old colleague appointed in his stead. Jinn had never heard who filled the seat vacated at Fong-Tu's death. 

Jinn sighed. He had been skipped over then, but this time? Scanning the outwardly serene faces of the Masters, Jinn turned back to Yoda. He didn't sense many sympathetic votes in this room. Many of the Council disapproved of his maverick methods. The thought warmed him with pleasure.

Contrary to popular belief, Jedi -- even those on the Council -- were not perfect. There were countless examples of this maxim, but the one that always popped uppermost into Jinn's mind was his own failure with Darius. 

Jedi Initiates, Apprentices, Masters and Council Members were prone to all the foibles inherent in their many and varied species. Master Yoda, for example, brought eight-hundred years of wisdom and humor with him, along with some stern and sharp rebukes on occasion. Plo Koon brought the bravery and tough determination of the Kel Dor. Windu brought the compassionate, sometimes inflexible, traits of a rule-abiding Human with little jocularity. Then there were the non-conformists like himself and Knight Artemus, and those struggling to abide in both worlds of discipline, like Obi-Wan. Or those who thought they could fight the system and strike out on their own, like Darius.

The beauty of the Force was that it flowed within all variant beings -- Jedi or non-Jedi. A Sensitive's adherence to the Force was sometimes determined on how strong that Force was. Midi-chlorian counts explained part of the strength. Natural talent and frequency of obeying the commands of the Force also factored into a Jedi's energy within the Living Force. 

Thus there was more than plenty of room for common, fallible mistakes. Darius -- shouldn't have they predicted his fall to Darkness? Tiran's evil intents -- even masked by the drug should have been perceived. Why didn't the Force prevent that? Because the Force allowed for individuality and choices within the confines of the inner energy. Those outside the power of the Force could never really understand it. Even for Jedi it took years of experience to really use it properly -- one of the many reasons apprentices were taught for so long under one, consistent Master. The Force was their guideline. Within its boundaries there was incredible freedom and flexibility.

So it was that Jinn had only a single entreaty to the Council. "One request, Master Yoda. That, as always, you will abide by the will of the Force in this matter."

Yoda gave him a slight nod. "Always the Force we follow, Master Jinn. In this request from Tor-Kal the Force is not with you. Council will not nominate you at this time, Master Jinn."

Barely containing a smile, Jinn bowed. "Then it is the will of the Force, Master Yoda."

Lips pressed into a grimace or a smirk, Yoda glared at the unrepentant Master. "Wary your must be, Master Jinn. Risks you take with your future."

Wondering if the cagey old creature was somehow hinting at the Bond ritual he had so recently undertaken, Jinn took the cryptic advice with a polite acceptance. For Force-powerful beings the residual affect of the sacred circle ceremony must have been obvious to most of the beings in the room. That might make life at the Temple interesting, Jinn thought with wry humor. What will these exalted -- stodgy -- leaders think of something so non-conformist and uncontrollable as magic and a Warrior Bond?

After dismissal he nearly skipped through the corridors in light-hearted joy. He had dodged the Council yet again. Fortunately they never gave him the chance to refuse their offers. So maybe someday when he was too old to swing a lightsabre he would do as Obi-Wan wished and accept a place in the revered circle of Masters. Until then, he was free to enjoy the delights of an entire galaxy with his apprentice.

Obi-Wan was asleep where he'd left him when Jinn burst into the room. Calling his apprentice, Kenobi was startled into a sitting position on the sofa.

"Master?"

This was a night to celebrate. "Obi-Wan, I owe you a night on the town."

Kenobi rubbed hie eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, and it's long overdue. Get ready. We're going to the theatre in old central city."

"What?" Obi-Wan laughed with delight. "We have never --" he smiled. "The time you put me on restriction. And you ran into trouble down there." His expression was warm with open affection. "Master, you don't' have to do this --"

"I want to, Obi-Wan. Haven't we learned we must take the joys of life while we can? Let's be a little impulsive. There won't always be these chances, my Padawan. Let's seize the moment when these moments of enjoyment are ours to take."

"You're sounding like Knight Artemus," Kenobi grinned. "I'll get my cloak."

"Bring mine, too. We could be out all night."

Kenobi returned with their cloaks. "What did the Council want, Master?"

Qui-Gon offered a pleasant smile. "Oh, nothing much."

The readable expression on the apprentice's face indicated he didn't believe that deflection. Jinn wasn't going to volunteer any information. It didn't matter now anyway. Relations between the headstrong Master and the Council were at an unstable impasse. Yoda, and others, had urged he and his Padawan to return to Artan. It had turned out disastrously. And Jinn had made it pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with a seat on the Council. Perhaps they would send the unrepentant Jedi team away to some rim world to get them out of the Council's way for a while. He could only hope so.

****

THE END


End file.
